


Hold on I still want you

by Angel_Lightwood



Series: My beautiful omega [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst with a Happy Ending, Forgotten Birthday, Hurt Alec Lightwood, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Omega Clary Fray, Omega Simon Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 43,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec has been looking forward to his 21st birthday for a long time, but he is devastated when everyone, even Magnus, forgets his birthday. Things get even worse when Victor tries to claim him as his omega against his will.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: My beautiful omega [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066202
Comments: 199
Kudos: 376





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this story. There is a lot of angst, but there will be fluff included in the story and a lot of fluff towards the end. 
> 
> Just a heads up there is attempted rape in this chapter.

Alec had been excited all week for his birthday. Even though he had been raised to not celebrate his birthday because shadowhunters shouldn't be distracted by trivial things like birthdays, or so his parents said. But Izzy, Jace and Max always secretly celebrated Alec's birthday and he did the same for them. 

Alec was very surprised that Victor had given him the day off for his birthday. Victor had been chosen to be the head of the institute over Alec, because of the bad reputation his parents had from being ex Circle members. Well that was the excuse the Clave had given him, but Alec knew it was because he was an omega while Victor was an alpha. 

Usually Victor didn't treat Alec with any respect at all, and had tried to stop him from being a shadowhunter. Saying that omegas should be warming alphas' beds and not be shadowhunters. Magnus and Alec's siblings fought hard against Victor and thankfully had managed to stop Victor from doing this. 

So Alec had been very shocked that Victor had given him the day off. Though now that he thought about it Victor probably had wanted to make it seem like Alec was slacking and that he didn't want to do his job. As shadowhunters hardly ever had days off. If Victor could make people believe that he was too lazy to be a shadowhunter and had enough support he could demote Alec. 

The thought made Alec angry but he pushed it aside. Today was his 21st birthday and he wanted to celebrate it. Alec made his way from the kitchen after having gotten his coffee to find Magnus wolfing down his breakfast. 

Alec shook his head fondly, "Magnus, you don't have to eat so fast we have all day". 

Magnus gave Alec a look of confusion and sounded frustrated when he spoke, "What are you talking about?" 

Alec felt his heart sink as he realized that Magnus had forgotten it was his birthday, "We both took the day off remember?" 

"Why do you think I would be able to take the day off?" Magnus snapped harshly, startling Alec and he felt tears threatening to fall, "I have so many clients Alec, you know it's incredibly difficult to get any time off". 

Alec's heart hurt even more when Magnus said Alec instead of Alexander, Magnus only usually did that if he was angry. "I understand that, but I thought you said-"

"My clients are very vindictive people who would try to ruin my career if I cancelled our meetings. I have worked too hard to be where I am to let a day off ruin my career". 

"I hardly get to see you anymore Magnus, and today is special we had agreed to spend today together", Alec said tearfully. 

A couple of weeks ago he had said his birthday was coming up and that they would need to book time off in advance. Magnus had agreed at the time, but now Alec remembered Magnus had been reading a spell book. Maybe Magnus hadn't heard what he was saying. 

"I don't have time for this I need to go", Magnus said angrily and portaled out of the room. 

Normally Magnus would have clients in his apartment but since Alec started staying over more, Magnus had his meetings elsewhere. Most of his clients were alphas who would not care that Alec was Magnus' mate. Ever since a client tried to claim Alec against his will Magnus had been very careful about where to hold his meetings. 

Alec slumped down on the sofa, feeling miserable and heartbroken. Alec hadn't eaten breakfast but he didn't feel hungry anymore. Now that Magnus had left he let the tears fall. Alec was comfortable crying in front of Magnus but not when Magnus was the reason he was crying. 

When Alec had calmed down he checked his phone for birthday messages, but was disappointed to see none from his family. He knew his parents wouldn't bother but part of him always hoped they would. Izzy and Jace said they would send him a message, knowing he wanted to spend the day with Magnus and would join them in the evening. But he hadn't received any messages from Jace and Izzy. 

Alec knew it was early but Jace and Izzy had work today, so they would be up. He tried to reason that they probably thought he didn't want them interrupting his time with Magnus. But as the day went on they didn't send him a single message. 

The only birthday message he got was from Simon. They had become best friends, Simon had been keeping it a secret that he was an omega. But when he found out Alec was an omega too, he confessed the truth and they had bonded over being omegas. 

The message eased Alec's pain a bit, but it didn't stop him from hurting from being ignored by his family, Magnus and other friends. Alec had tried texting Magnus a few times but Magnus ignored his texts. He was hoping that at least Andrew or Cat would message him but they didn't. 

To try and forget about his pain, Alec watched the second Avengers film. Simon had been horrified when he discovered Alec hadn't watched any TV and had made him watch a lot of things. Alec loved Hawkeye because he is an archer like him. 

Alec was tempted to message Simon and ask him to come over, but he saw a post on Facebook (another thing Simon made him join) saying that Simon was spending the day with his family. Alec didn't want to interrupt that, since finding out about the Shadow world and becoming a vampire, Alec knew Simon hadn't been able to see his family as much as he wanted. 

Alec's heart leapt when he saw that he had texts from Jace and Izzy, but it sunk again when he saw they weren't birthday messages. They were trying to guilt him into coming back to the institute to help them even though they knew it was his day off. It hurt that they were doing this and that they remembered it was his day off but not his birthday. 

Alec was feeling so downtrodden that he gave in, he couldn't bear to be in the empty apartment alone on his birthday. Magnus' cats were all out of the apartment, so Alec couldn't even get comfort from them. Alec made his way to the institute feeling miserable. When he arrived Izzy and Jace were glaring at him. 

"About time! What took you so long?" Jace said angrily. 

Alec was about to defend himself, many alphas had harassed him on the way slowing him down. But Izzy dragged him off to look at some important files before he could speak. After a few hours of discussing a mission, Victor came over and asked Alec to come to his office. Alec sighed not looking forward to being alone with Victor, he was always so inappropriate towards Alec. But no one would believe an omega over an alpha, even his family. 

Alec had wanted to tell Magnus, but Victor had threatened to hurt Magnus if he did. As soon as the door closed Victor slammed Alec against the wall and rutted against him as he tried to take off Alec's trousers. Alec pushed Victor away and tried to escape but Victor grabbed him and pulled him tight against his chest. 

"Come on Alec, let me give you my birthday present", Victor said. 

Victor spun Alec around to face him and he grabbed Alec's hair to pull his head to the side to give him better access to his neck.

"No! Don't do this!" Alec said, desperately trying to get away. 

But Victor just ignored him and was about to give him the mating bite, when a blast of magic had Victor flying across the room. Alec was so relieved and turned around expecting to see Magnus, but was surprised and disappointed when he saw Dot. 

"Dot? You saved me thank you". 

"I'm glad I got here in time", Dot said, though she didn't like Alec because Magnus had chosen him over her, she couldn't allow Alec to be claimed against his will. Dot noticed Victor get up and try to silently grab Alec again but she used her magic to knock him out.

Alec turned around in surprise, feeling grateful that Dot had magic and was helping him. He knew that Dot had made advances on Magnus and that Magnus had turned her down because he was with him. He was glad Dot didn't let any grudges stop her saving him. 

"Thanks again", Alec said sheepishly, feeling foolish for not noticing Victor trying to attack him. He was trained to notice these things. His parents would be horrified if they knew about this. Dot seemed to read his mind. 

"I couldn't let Victor hurt you, and you shouldn't blame yourself. I know from some of my omega friends that nearly being claimed against your will is a traumatic experience". Dot herself was an alpha. 

Alec smiled gratefully at her, "We should probably go before he wakes up". 

"Wait, Victor should be arrested for what he did to you". 

"Thank you for saying that not many alphas would, but no one would believe me over him". 

Dot sighed knowing Alec was right, "What if I backed you up. I'm an alpha, they are more likely to believe me". Dot felt guilty when Alec's eyes lit up. The real reason she was doing this was because she hoped it would make Magnus like her more than Alec. 

Alec happily agreed and Alec called Jace and asked him to arrest Victor. As an omega, Alec wasn't allowed to himself. But Jace didn't believe him, he was friends with Victor and couldn't believe he would force himself on Alec. Causing Alec even more pain. 

Alec's heart shattered as he realized none of the other shadowhunters would want to arrest Victor either for the same reason. Even though he knew Izzy wouldn't believe him, he tried calling her in case. But as he predicted she didn't believe him either. Feeling defeated, Alec was going to tell Dot they should give up and go. 

But Dot arrested Victor, not caring that she was a Downworlder and not allowed to. Dot ignored the shadowhunters who tried to stop her and she portaled Victor out of the office, making Jace and Izzy were even more angry than when Alec first arrived. 

"I can't believe this! First you take a day off leaving us to do all the work, then you show up late and now you're accusing Victor of trying to claim you against your will!" Jace shouted, causing Alec to shrink back.

Through his years growing up at the institute Alec was often yelled at. Usually by his parents, siblings, or alphas who were harassing him. But it didn't stop the hurt. "I was telling the truth Jace. I can't believe you would believe Victor over your parabatai". 

Jace scoffed, "Parabatai?" Jace said condescendingly. "I should never have agreed to be your parabatai. I never thought you could do something like this". 

"I looked up to you when we were growing up Alec, but now I realize I shouldn't have done that", Izzy said angrily. 

Jace and Izzy stormed away leaving Alec feeling shattered. Alec had been looking forward to his 21st birthday for a long time, he had never thought this would happen. Alec still had an hour left of his day, Alec worked alone in his room not wanting to face his colleagues as they didn't believe him.

When Alec had finally arrived at Magnus' apartment at the end of the day, he was hoping Magnus would have been back. But Magnus was still out. Alec curled up on the sofa, the trauma of the almost claiming hit him at full force and he cried himself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus arrived at his apartment very late in the evening. Magnus checked his watch and his eyes widened when he saw that it was 2AM in the morning. Magnus walked into his living room and was surprised and concerned to see Alec asleep on the sofa and not in the bed they shared. But when Magnus moved closer to Alec his heart broke at the state Alec was in. Alec's eyes were red rimmed from crying and he kept tossing and turning in his sleep. Magnus remembered the way he had treated Alec in the morning and he felt even worse.

Magnus picked Alec up gently and used his magic to put pajamas on Alec so he was more comfortable. Magnus carried Alec to their bedroom and put him down on the bed and covered him with the blanket. Alec's words were floating in Magnus' head. He had said that today was special. Magnus didn't understand why today was special, but now he was determined to find out.

Magnus took his phone out of his pocket to check his calendar, but there was nothing on there that would explain why. Only the meetings he had earlier were in the calendar. Magnus went back to the living room, he had not felt tired enough to sleep before he came in. And now he was even more awake because of his guilt.

Alec had left his phone on the living room table. It lit up with a text, Magnus automatically read the text even though he knew he shouldn't and felt even more guilty for invading Alec's privacy. Magnus' heart dropped when he read the text. The text was from Simon, saying he hoped he had a good birthday and a great time with Magnus. And that he was looking forward to when he could celebrate Alec's birthday with him tomorrow. 

It all came flooding back now, Alec talking about his 21st birthday and wanting to take time off to spend the day with him. Magnus barely registered sitting down on the sofa as he was feeling so terrible, he had treated Alec horribly at breakfast and then had ignored him all day. Alec had turned 21 today, it was a very special birthday and Magnus hated himself for missing it.

Magnus rang Simon, he knew that Simon would be mad at him. But Magnus wanted to make up for missing Alec's birthday and as Simon was very close with Alec, he hoped Simon would give him ideas. 

"Hey man, you know it's 2AM right?" 

"Hi I know I'm sorry but... I have really messed up". 

"What happened?"

"I was so worried and nervous about the clients I had to see today, because they are awful people that I completely forgot it was Alexander's birthday today", Magnus said and reluctantly told Simon how mean he had been to Alec. 

"But I thought you had taken today off and how could you do that to Alec?" Simon said trying to reign in his anger. He wasn't the sort of person to get really angry unless someone hurt him or someone he loved. He knew that Magnus hadn't meant to forget Alec's birthday but Magnus had still hurt him, so it was still really hard to control his temper. 

"I was researching spells, I was so focused on the book that I was only partially paying attention to what Alec said. I completely forgot when I found the spells I was looking for and these people are very forceful they wouldn't have let me get out of the meetings. Once they threatened to hurt Alexander because they were so angry with me and they threatened to ruin my career. And I hate that I treated Alec terribly I wish I could go back in time and take it back". 

"I'm sorry Magnus, I know what people like them are like. But it was Alec's 21st birthday-"

"I know, I know. I need to fix this Simon. I know you probably hate me right now, but please help me". 

"I don't hate you Magnus, I'm just upset that you hurt Alec. But I will help you make it up to him. Would you like to come round to mine and Jace's apartment to talk about it?" 

"You're sure Jace wouldn't mind? He's very possessive of you". 

"He knows you would never try to make me be your omega, he won't mind you coming over". 

"Great thank you, I will be there in a couple of minutes", Magnus said. Though he was worrying about seeing Jace, despite what Simon said he knew that Jace didn't trust him around Simon. Izzy was the only alpha he trusted to leave Simon alone with. Jace pretended to be friendly in front of Simon, so he didn't know. 

Magnus was about to portal out of the room but someone suddenly knocked on the door. Magnus knew from his wards that it was Dot. Magnus sighed, things were still awkward between them as he knew Dot still liked him and was upset he hadn't chosen her. Magnus felt guilty for all the hurt he was causing Alec and Dot, but he could never cheat on Alec and he didn't want to break up with him for Dot. Magnus loved Alec. Magnus texted Simon saying he may be a bit late, he didn't know how this conversation was going to go. 

Magnus reluctantly opened the door. He had considered pretending to not be in and just portal out anyway, but he couldn't keep avoiding Dot. She was important to him and he didn't want to loose her as a friend. Magnus looked away awkwardly when he saw Dot's eyes light up and he could see the longing in her eyes. 

"Dot how can I help you?" Magnus said hoping that if he remained professional she wouldn't try to flirt with him. But it didn't make a difference. Dot moved closer to Magnus, so close that Magnus had to step back. 

"I was wanting to talk to you about Victor Aldertree". 

This startled Magnus, he was not expecting Dot to say that. "Why do you want to talk about him?"

"Didn't Alec tell you what Aldertree did to him?" 

Dread filled Magnus at Dot's words, "What did he do to Alec?" 

"He tried to forcefully claim Alec". 

Magnus picked up a vase and in his anger threw it across the room not caring that it smashed. It was very old and expensive but right now Magnus was too furious to care and he could always use magic to fix it anyway. 

"How did this happen?" Magnus said furiously. 

"Alec was with Aldertree alone in his office and Aldertree took advantage of that". 

Magnus had to clench his hands into fists to stop him losing control of his magic, "Alexander said he had today off, why would he be at the insitute?"

"I don't know they must have needed him for a mission or something. I arrested Aldertree and I'm going to be Alec's witness in the trial". 

"You arrested him? I would have thought the shadowhunters would have wanted to themselves". 

Dot explained that they all had come to respect Aldertree and considered him their friend and as he is an alpha they wouldn't believe Alec. "I know I'm not really allowed to arrest shadowhunters without permission. But I was so angry I didn't care". 

Magnus felt immense gratitude for this, Dot could have been badly hurt by the shadowhunters but she still risked it, "Thank you so much Dot", Magnus said and hugged her, forgetting for a moment how much Dot still liked him. But he remembered when Dot kissed him. For a second Magnus was tempted to kiss her back. But he couldn't do that to Alec. Even though it was only for a second Magnus still felt terrible that he had considered kissing Dot. 

Magnus gently moved her away from him. "Dot I can't do this, you know I love Alexander".

"Even after I risked my life for Alec. You know those shadowhunters could have killed me!" Dot said angrily.

"Dot please I'm sorry-"

"Save it Magnus. And you can forget about me backing up Alec in the trial. I don't care if Aldertree isn't punished. I was only going to help because I thought you would finally love me". Dot said and stormed out of the apartment". 

Magnus wanted to run after Dot but he knew it would make things worse. Magnus sighed, he wished that he and Dot could go back to normal and that she wasn't in love with him. He knew what it was like to be in her shoes, and he felt bad for causing her pain. Magnus tried to push this to the back of his mind and focus on making up for the pain he caused Alec. 

Magnus portaled to Simon and Jace's apartment. Unfortunately Jace was there and Simon wasn't. Simon must be in another room, Magnus thought sadly. His first thought was the kitchen, but he immediately banished that thought. It was an outdated thought, not all omegas loved being in the kitchen. Jace glared at Magnus when he saw him, Magnus hoped that Simon hadn't told him about him missing Alec's birthday it would make Jace even angrier. 

"Simon is my omega, I don't like you being here alone with him". 

Though Magnus was relieved that Jace didn't seem to know about the hurt he caused Alec, he was still annoyed that Jace acted this way. Simon wasn't property that belonged to him. "I know that Blondie. I would never make a move on Simon, I love Alexander. Even if I was single I wouldn't do that". 

Jace narrowed his eyes at Magnus, "I still don't like this".

Magnus sighed, "This is a personal matter between me and Simon, so I would prefer it if you wouldn't be in the room". 

"So you can fuck him to your heart's content?" Jace said furiously, he knew he was out of line but he was still feeling angry and betrayed by Alec. And he couldn't control his anger. 

"Jace! How could you say that?" Simon said.

Jace jumped not realizing Simon had come in, "You're an omega Simon! And because of that you won't be able to resist Magnus and you'll cheat on me!" Jace yelled but then froze when he realized what he said.

"Magnus can we go to your apartment? I don't want to be here anymore", Simon said tearfully. 

"Of course", Magnus said gently and glared at Jace before creating a portal. 

"Wait Simon, I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that". 

"But you did say it, I thought you were different from the alphas who think that all omegas will sleep with any alpha who wants them. But you're not!" Simon said and tried to go through the portal but Jace grabbed his arm. 

"I was angry and upset about something else, I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you I'm sorry. Please don't go with him". 

Simon shook his arm off, "Don't worry Jace, I'm not going to sleep with Magnus I could never do that to you or Alec", Simon said icily and stepped through the portal before Jace could stop him again. 

"Nicely done Blondie", Magnus said sarcastically. 

"Magnus please talk to Simon, I need him back here". 

"So you can make sure he won't cheat on you?" 

"No I... I love him and I feel terrible for what I said". 

Magnus understood how Jace felt, he was feeling the same way about Alec. "I will try but I won't force Simon to come back, he has every right to be mad at you", Magnus said and went through the portal. 

When he arrived at the apartment he saw Simon sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands crying. Magnus' heart broke at the sight. Magnus sat next to Simon and wrapped his arms around him. Simon moved to lean against him. Simon's tears were making Magnus' shirt wet but he didn't care. His friend needed him. 

"I can't believe Jace said that. When we became official he started to become even more possessive of me and worried a lot about other alphas. But over time he trusted me and realized that it wasn't true that all omegas just spread their legs for any alpha, even if they were in a relationship. It hurts so much that Jace still doesn't trust me the way I thought he did". 

"I'm so sorry Simon, I wish things were different. That people didn't think of omegas that way". Magnus comforted Simon for a long time. When Simon had calmed down. He decided he was ready to discuss ideas to help Magnus, Simon wanted something to distract himself from his heartache. 

They decided that Simon would stay at Magnus' apartment the next day to distract Alec while Magnus set everything up. Simon slept in one of Magnus' guest rooms in the apartment. Simon didn't feel ready to face Jace, he was so upset with him. 

An hour later Jace and Izzy were working on Victor's case having to stay late at night. They were so furious with Alec for lying about Victor trying to claim him. Jace was still feeling miserable about his fight with Simon, he couldn't stay in their apartment anymore when he realized Simon wasn't coming back. 

So he went back to the institute not bothering trying to sleep as he knew he wouldn't be able to. He hoped work would distract him but it didn't. Jace's determination to clear Victor's name helped a bit though. 

Someone knocked on the door and Jace opened the door to find Andrew. Jace was surprised and worried to see him upset. He remembered that before he fell for Simon, he was in love with Andrew. But Andrew was with Lorenzo. He still felt protective of Andrew though. "What's wrong?" 

"Someone had hidden cameras in Victor's room, I have just found them. Jace... Alec was telling the truth it was all captured on video by these cameras". 

Jace's heart dropped. No he couldn't have been wrong, he couldn't have. "Let me see the video". 

"I need to see it too", Izzy said having sneaked up behind Jace startling him. Tears were streaming down both his and Izzy's faces. 

Jace normally hated showing emotion to anyone, he still found it hard to realize it was okay to cry. But Alec was helping him overcome it and now he was a lot more comfortable crying in front of people than he used to be. Though he knew he had some way to go before he didn't feel any shame. 

"I don't think you two should see it-"

"We need to", Izzy said firmly. 

Andrew reluctantly nodded and showed them the video. Pain pierced Jace's heart when he saw Victor slam Alec into the wall and rut against him. Jace had felt Alec's pain as his back was slammed at the time it was happening, but Jace was so focused on the mission that he ignored it. Now he wished he hadn't and felt even worse for ignoring the pain and being so cruel to Alec earlier. 

Jace snarled when he saw Victor crush Alec against him and try to give him the mating bite, but he was so relieved when he saw Dot save Alec. 

"Oh hermano I'm so sorry", Izzy whispered tearfully, "We need to talk to Alec now and apologize to him". 

"I want to Iz, but it's 3AM he will be asleep. He deserves to have an uninterrupted sleep, he rarely gets that because of work". 

Izzy reluctantly nodded, "This is all the proof we need, Andrew can you give it to the Clave?" 

"Of course I will, but we need to be careful. Even though we have this evidence, in the Clave's eyes omegas have no rights. They won't consider what Victor did to be wrong". 

Jace punched the wall in his fury, "I hate the Clave! What are we going to do?"

"There is one person I trust in the Clave, I will give the video to her". 

"Who is she?" Izzy said curiously.

"I'm sorry Izzy, for her safety I can't tell you. If the Clave find out they will hurt her", Andrew said. 

"That's okay I understand". 

Andrew smiled gratefully and left the office to give the video to his friend, feeling terrible that he didn't believe Alec. Alec had become one of his closest friends despite being an omega. Many of Andrew's colleagues didn't like that he was friends with an omega, and kept insinuating that Andrew was sleeping with Alec and kept asking him for threesomes or if they could spend the night with Alec which enraged him. Andrew was determined to make up for what he had done to Alec. 

The next day Alec woke up and was upset to see that Magnus wasn't lying next to him again. Alec had woken up many mornings to find that Magnus had already left for work. Alec was still feeling heartbroken about what happened yesterday and it took him a while to feel able to get out of bed. 

When Alec entered the living room he got a fright when he ran into Simon. "Simon?" Alec yelped, "I didn't realize you were here", Alec said trying to calm his racing heart. 

Simon gave Alec a sheepish smile, "I'm sorry man, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought Magnus told you I was here". 

Alec looked sadly away, "I haven't seen Magnus since yesterday morning". 

Simon already knew this but he couldn't let Alec know or he would end up spilling everything and ruining Magnus' surprise. "Oh? But I thought you spent the day with Magnus". 

Alec found himself telling Simon everything that happened yesterday including Victor trying to forcefully claim him. Simon hugged Alec tightly, he had no idea what Victor had done to Alec. And he wanted to get revenge for Alec. He knew that Victor was capable of this. 

Victor had called him to his office. He wanted Simon to be his omega. Simon had been surprised given that he was a vampire and that Victor hates Downworlders. Victor had been so angry when Simon refused that he had tried to forcefully claim him too. But thankfully Raphael had been with him and saved him. 

"I'm so sorry this happened to you", Simon was even more angry with Jace, after Alec told him how he treated him. "I wish you had told me Magnus had forgotten about your birthday, I would have spent the day with you yesterday instead of today like we planned". 

"I saw that you were with your family on the Facebook, I didn't want take away your time with them". 

"Thank you Alec that means so much to me, by the way it's just Facebook not the Facebook", Simon said fondly. 

"Really? I have been saying it wrong all this time", Alec groaned making Simon laugh. 

"It's okay Alec, I know you're sill adjusting to mundane things. You didn't grow up in our culture. Which is why I need to educate you. Speaking of, I have more TV shows for us to watch. I had been thinking of taking you to the cinema but I think you would feel calmer here". 

"Thank you Simon, I would prefer to be here. I don't think could face crowds of people right now". 

Simon inwardly sighed in relief, he was glad he could keep Alec here. It would be easier for him to comfort Alec as he knew Alec didn't feel comfortable being comforted in public. It would also be easier to make sure Alec didn't accidentally run into Magnus as he would be in the same area of the cinema, shopping for the surprise. Simon put on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and put comforting arms around Alec. 

"Simon, if you don't mind me asking. Why were you here tonight and not with Jace?" 

"Oh um, me and Jace had a fight". 

"I'm sorry, do you want to talk about it?" Alec said in concern. He knew from experience that Jace could be cruel when he was angry and he was worried for Simon. 

Simon nodded and told Alec about the fight. Alec was more angry with Jace for how he treated Simon than himself. Like Simon he thought Jace had moved past the old fashioned beliefs many alphas held about omegas. But apparently he was wrong. Did Jace think the same about him?

"I'll talk to Jace", Alec said and he was about to get up but Simon stopped. 

"Don't please, he just needs time to cool down and realize why he upset me. He'll get more angry if he's confronted". 

Alec reluctantly agreed knowing Simon was right. Simon secretly checked his phone during the day for updates from Magnus about the surprise, his heart warming as he thought about what Alec's reaction would be. Simon wanted to give Alec his present now but thought he should wait until Magnus gave his. It would give people the wrong idea if he didn't wait for Magnus. They spent the rest of the day comforting each other, while Simon waited for Magnus' surprise to be ready.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Simon was grateful that their episode had finished when Magnus texted him. It made it seem less suspicious when he asked Alec if he felt he could face going in to town. Thankfully Alec agreed, spending time with Simon and watching Buffy The Vampire Slayer, had helped him feel more calm. Simon used the excuse of wanting to have dinner out with Alec so they could go to the restaurant where Magnus' surprise was happening. 

Though Alec wasn't really in the mood for going out as he was still feeling hurt and missing Magnus, he was feeling better than he was earlier. And he didn't want to disappoint Simon. He was the only one who had remembered his birthday and had made the effort to comfort him. 

Alec was surprised at how fancy the restaurant was when they arrived, Simon opened the door for Alec which made him smile warmly at Simon. Just as Alec walked in there was an extremely loud shout of "Surprise!" Alec jolted back in shock and he bumped into Simon. Alec had seen some surprise parties on TV shows, and he had secretly wanted to have one. Well, he had tried to keep it a secret, but Simon had somehow managed to get him to confess that he wanted one to him. 

Alec's eyes widened as he took in all the people there, he felt anxious though when he saw that Izzy and Jace were there but he was surprised that he didn't see anger in their eyes. Clary was there too, so was Andrew, Cat, Raphael and some of his colleagues that had become his friends. But what shocked him the most was that his mother was there and she was smiling at him. It was a rare sight to see her smile and he couldn't believe she was smiling at him or that she was here. Alec was finding it hard to fight the tears threatening to fall, but this time they were happy tears. 

But there was a person missing, the one he wanted to see the most. Alec felt his heart sink and his happiness fade. But just he was about to give up hope of seeing Magnus, he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him. Startled, Alec whipped around to see Magnus holding flowers and a present. 

Though Alec was still upset and angry with Magnus he couldn't stop himself from hugging him tightly. Magnus had somehow managed to get his mother to come to his party! She had never celebrated his birthday at all. Though his father not being here hurt, he was just so happy to see his mother there. And given how his father treated him, Alec was actually glad he wasn't there. 

The restaurant was beautifully decorated and there was food spread out in carefully thought out ways. There was a pile of presents on a table in the middle of the restaurant. Alec's eyes widened at the number of presents there were. He wasn't used to getting so many presents for his birthday. 

"Magnus? You did all this?" Alec said his voice wobbly with emotion. 

"Yes but with a lot of help from Simon". 

Alec immediately turned to Simon and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you so much Si". 

"No problem man, you more than deserve this", Simon said happily hugging Alec back.

"Alexander, I know that just saying sorry won't be enough. But I truly am sorry for the hurt I caused you. I will do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness, if you will still have me. I understand if you want to break up with me-"

"I love you, I don't want to break up with you. I just need time to be able to forgive you", Alec said. 

"Thank you for giving me a second chance", Magnus said feeling so relieved. He had been so afraid that Alec would break up with. Though his relief was short lived. He was still feeling guilty for wanting to kiss Dot earlier. He knew that he couldn't keep it from Alec, he just hoped Alec would still love him after he admitted it. 

Alec nodded shakily not trusting himself to speak. Alec had been so caught up in his moment with Magnus that he hadn't noticed that Simon had put music on and encouraged everyone to mingle. Another thing that Alec was grateful to Simon for, he wasn't comfortable with lots of people witnessing their private moment. This made it a lot easier. 

"I got you these flowers and this", Magnus said as he offered Alec a bouquet of beautiful red roses and a box that Alec could tell Magnus had carefully wrapped in expensive wrapping paper. 

Alec never thought he would be the sort of person who would like being given roses, but things were different now. His heart soared at the sight of the roses. Before Magnus he had never been showered with gifts from alphas. They generally just expected him to submit to them and become their mate without even getting to know them. 

The only presents Alec had received before Magnus, where the ones from his siblings. Sometimes they were thoughtful presents which Alec loved but others Alec could tell were just last minute. Though Alec would never show it to spare his siblings' feelings, it hurt Alec that they would usually forget to by him something in advance. 

During Alec's years at the institute a lot of alphas had been like Victor and tried to force him to be their mate. But Alec was grateful that he had been taught to fight before he presented as an omega and was allowed to continue learning to fight after. Though he had a hard battle with his parents on that, who had wanted him to just train to be what they called a proper omega who would obey every alpha without question. 

Alec instantly rebelled against that and was grateful his siblings helped him, his mother was more willing to let him continue training than his father. Though she was still reluctant. The only reason she had let him was because she didn't want the family's reputation ruined, if he couldn't fight off alphas who tried to force themselves on him. 

That reason had hurt Alec a lot, she cared more about the family reputation than his safety. But things were a lot better now than they used to be. Maryse had become more caring and more like the mother Alec had wished for growing up. Though she still hadn't celebrated Alec's birthday before now and he was amazed she was here. 

Magnus had been the only alpha who cared about what he wanted and always gave him beautiful and thoughtful gifts. Alec had been amazed the first time Magnus showered him with gifts and it took Alec a long time to accept that he was worthy of the gifts Magnus gave him. But Magnus had helped him. 

Alec happily accepted the roses and the box. Alec opened the present, it was a beautiful silver bracelet but not too flashy. Magnus knew Alec didn't like to wear things that were too flashy and his heart warmed at the thought that Magnus had taken that into account. Alec noticed there was an engraving of an arrow on the bracelet and writing but he didn't understand what it meant. 

"What does that say?" Alec asked Magnus curiously. 

"Aku cinta kami, Indonesian for I love you", Magnus said with a warm smile. 

Alec looked up at Magnus with a smile that Magnus felt lit up the whole room more than the fairy lights he had hung up ever could. 

Alec found himself hugging Magnus again. "I love you too". Alec knew it would take a long time for him to be able to forgive Magnus, but he was so moved by what Magnus had done for him. And right now he wanted to celebrate his birthday with Magnus.

Simon had been trying to avoid Jace during the party but unfortunately Jace had found him. "Jace I don't want to talk to you", Simon said and tried to move away from Jace but Jace grabbed his hand and pulled him back. 

"Please, I'm so sorry. I don't really believe that about omegas, I was just so angry and jealous of Magnus that it slipped out". 

"I want to forgive you Jace but I can't yet, it hurt that you insulted omegas like that. And that you insulted me. When we first got together, Raphael said I shouldn't have to prove that I wouldn't cheat just because I'm an omega. But I loved you so much that I was willing to deal with you constantly worrying that I was with some other alpha behind your back. I was willing to prove my loyalty to you, but you questioning my loyalty so cruelly after all that really hurt me".

"I know, I should never have treated you like that. But I had been taught since I was a kid that omegas would be happy to sleep with any alpha who wanted them, even if they were mated to another alpha. I have been trying to move past that, but it is hard to relearn things". 

"I understand that, but you grew up with Alec after his family took you in. Didn't he prove you wrong about what you had been taught?" Simon said feeling more angry as remembered Alec telling him about how Jace had treated him. 

Jace looked away guiltily, still feeling terrible for not believing Alec. "He did, Alec helped me change a lot of my beliefs about omegas. He was so different to what I had been taught. Alec wasn't submissive at all. He fought everyone who tried to make him submissive and the omega they wanted him to be". 

Simon smiled fondly at the thought of little Alec shocking everyone with his rebellious nature, "So why would you hurt me like that yesterday?" 

"I was angry because I had thought Alec betrayed me-"

"I know that, Alec told me how you treated him", Simon said angrily. 

"I feel terrible for that too, I want to make it up to him. But I wanted to talk to you first. We have proof of what Victor did to him, it's all on video. Someone had secretly put cameras in Victor's office". 

Simon froze, if what happened to Alec was on video. Would it show what had almost happened to him? Jace hadn't mentioned it though, and Simon had never told him. He had been afraid to because he knew that Jace had considered Victor a close friend and he had been afraid Jace would react the way he did to Alec. 

"Simon what's wrong?" Jace asked, concerned about Simon's reaction. 

"I... I never told you. But Victor tried to forcefully claim me too". 

"What?" Jace said furiously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Jace asked more gently, he was upset that Simon had kept this from him. But blowing up at Simon would make things worse, he wouldn't make that mistake again. Simon was a victim, he couldn't blame Simon for hiding what happened. 

"I was scared you wouldn't believe me, you had become so close to Victor. I'm an omega and a Downworlder, that makes it even harder for Shadowhunters to believe me or take me seriously. You would have reacted the same way you did with Alec". 

Jace closed his eyes in pain, he knew that Simon was right. He would have been angry with Simon and sided with Victor. The thought hurt him so much, now that he was seeing things in a new light. How many times had Victor and his alpha colleagues hurt Alec and Simon or other omegas, and they had been too afraid to say anything? 

"Simon was that the only time Victor hurt you?"

Simon looked away sadly. It wasn't the only time at all. Victor would force him to come to his office often, either dragging him there himself or threatening Alec and Jace to make him come. Victor hadn't tried to claim him but he had forced himself on Simon many times. And so had other alphas, both Shadowhunters and Downworlders. Simon knew that Alec faced the same thing. Simon was too upset thinking of the memories to answer but he could tell his reaction was enough confirmation for Jace. 

"I'm going to kill Victor!" Jace seethed. 

"Alec said Dot will be his witness in the trial, Victor will be punished. Please don't do anything rash", Simon said. Magnus hadn't yet told him what happened with Dot. So Simon didn't know that Dot wasn't going to help anymore. 

Jace sighed, "Fine, but things need to change for omegas. I know I need to earn your forgiveness and I will start by trying to do everything within my power to change things so that omegas have rights". 

Simon felt hope spark in him, Jace was a very respected alpha. Many Shadowhunters would listen to him, part of Simon was starting to forgive Jace. This was the Jace that he had fallen in love with, the one who wanted rebel and help those who couldn't change things themselves. Simon hadn't completely forgiven him yet, he was still hurting from what Jace had said to him and because of how cruel he had been to Alec. But Simon didn't pull away when Jace moved close to him and he allowed Jace to hug him.

Alec wasn't sure if he should approach his mother, though she seemed happy to be here he wasn't sure if she would want to speak to him. But Alec was surprised when she came over to him and Magnus and even more so when she actually hugged him. This was the first time his mother had hugged him since he was five. 

Alec hesitated at first but he wrapped his arms around Maryse, wanting to make the most of this hug. He didn't know when or if she would hug him again. Alec had grown up touch starved, his parents barely showed him affection. Alec's siblings were the only ones who showed him any affection growing up. But Jace had found it hard to show emotion so he rarely hugged him, despite Alec trying to show him affection. 

Izzy hugged Alec a bit more but she was too focused on proving herself to their parents, to realize how much Alec wished she would be there for him the way he was for her. Max was not often at the institute so Alec rarely got to see him.

"Alexander, I'm so sorry I never celebrated your birthday growing up. I'm starting to realize how wrong that was. I know I should have been a better mother to you. I was so focused on the Lightwood name and on your siblings, that I neglected you. I want to try and change that, I wish your father felt the same. But I couldn't persuade him to come with me. I'm so sorry for everything". 

Alec was glad his mother couldn't see the tears falling down his face. He had never thought that his mother would apologize to him. It meant so much to him that she apologized. "Thank you so much for saying that, I-I would like to spend more time with you. I hardly get to see you". 

"I'm so sorry for that too, I have taken time off so I can stay here for a while. I would like to catch up on lost time". 

Magnus wasn't sure if he should stay or leave as this was a private moment. But Alec seemed to read his mind and took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly, Magnus squeezed his hand back feeling so lucky he had someone like Alec. He was so happy that Maryse was trying to make things right with Alec. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Maryse to come to the party. And he wasn't sure if she would really show up even though she had agreed. He was so grateful that she did. 

Maryse talked to Alec and Magnus for a while longer then left to give them time together. "Alexander I need to talk to you, there is... something else I need to tell you". 

"What is it?" Alec said in concern. 

"Earlier today Dot came to talk to me, she kissed me Alexander. Nothing happened I pushed her away, but I was tempted to kiss her back. I didn't but I'm so sorry for wanting to". 

"Y-you wanted to kiss Dot?" Alec said unable to keep his voice breaking. 

"Yes but I didn't kiss her I promise you, please believe me".

"I believe you I know you wouldn't do that to me. But do you want to be with her instead of me?" Alec said shakily. 

Part of Alec wouldn't blame Magnus if he did want to be with Dot. She was beautiful and immortal. The only way for Alec to become immortal was if he became a vampire. He hadn't told Magnus yet but he had been seriously considering becoming a vampire so he could be immortal. But he was worried that Magnus wouldn't let him do this, knowing he wouldn't be a Shadowhunter anymore and that his people would reject him for being a vampire. 

Magnus being with Dot would solve these problems, Alec realized with a heavy heart. Magnus took Alec's hands and gently pulled him close, but Alec pulled away. Though he allowed Magnus to hold his hands. Alec was afraid this would be the last time Magnus would hold them like this. 

"I don't want to be with Dot. Alexander I love you, I want to be with you. I understand given how I treated you yesterday that you are finding it hard to believe me. But there is no one else I would rather be with". 

"You really mean that?" Alec said quietly.

"I really do, and I will do whatever it takes to prove it to you. Do you still want to be with me? I know you said you want to earlier but I understand if this changes your mind". 

"I haven't changed my mind Magnus. I still love you, I will always love you no matter what happens between us". 

"You are a wonder Alexander", Magnus said lovingly, as he cupped Alec's face with his hand. Magnus wanted to kiss Alec but after everything that happened he felt he should wait until he earned Alec's forgiveness. They stayed like that for a long time until Alec spoke again. 

"Magnus, I need to tell you that Victor attacked me. He-"

"I know what Victor did to you, that was what Dot had come over to tell me. I'm so sorry you had to go through that Alexander", Magnus said and hugged Alec. 

Alec rested his head against Magnus' chest needing the comfort, he was so grateful that Magnus believed him. "Dot said she would be my witness in the trial. Maybe with him arrested things will get better", Alec said though he didn't truly believe it. There would always be alphas like Victor. Alec was worried when he felt Magnus tense. "Magnus what's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry Alexander, Dot won't help you anymore because I wouldn't kiss her back". 

Alec felt his heart hurt by Dot's betrayal. He understood that she was upset that Magnus wouldn't kiss her, but she had saved him from Victor. He thought she cared enough to help him. "It's not your fault, Dot shouldn't have let that stop her helping. It's not just me she would have been helping. I'm certain Victor has attacked other omegas too. I don't know for sure, but I think he has hurt Simon too. I've been wanting to talk to Simon about it, but when I bring it up he clams up and I don't want to push him". 

"I'm going to make Victor pay for what he has done", Magnus said angrily. 

"Good luck with that", Victor said. 

Alec and Magnus jumped in fright. They had been so focused on their conversation that they didn't see Victor sneak up on them. Alec whimpered at the sight of him. How had he gotten in the restaurant? 

Magnus growled and moved Alec behind him to stand protectively in front of Alec. "What are you doing here? You should be with the Clave". 

Victor laughed, "Dot came back and told the Clave that she discovered Alec had been lying to her. He made up the story of me attacking him. I would never do such a thing. The video doesn't show me attacking Alec at all, it just shows me talking to Alec". 

Alec felt panic set in, he knew that Dot had used magic to change the video. Now his only proof was gone. "Magnus I was telling the truth", Alec said desperately, fearing that Magnus would turn on him like Jace and Izzy had. But Alec was so relieved that Magnus gave him a reassuring smile. 

"Don't worry I believe you Alexander. Get out of here right now Victor!" 

"But I want to have some fun with Alec and Simon too if he's here, can I at least get a dance with you Alec?" 

"That's not happening!" Alec said feeling braver with Magnus and his friends with him. 

"Maybe I should ask Simon for a dance instead", Victor threatened. 

Alec knew what Victor really meant by that and he couldn't let Victor hurt Simon. Just as he was about to give in Victor suddenly fell to the floor. Alec looked up and was shocked to see that Simon had punched Victor. 

"That's for Alec!" Simon said angrily. People had stopped talking and were staring but Simon didn't care. He had seen Victor harassing Alec and he couldn't let Victor hurt him again. 

"You insolent slut!" Victor shouted at Simon, he scrambled to his feet and lunged at Simon but Jace stopped him. 

"I think it's time for you to leave", Jace said his words were calm but Simon had never seen so much anger in his eyes. 

Jace forced Victor out of the restaurant and asked some of his colleagues to make sure that Victor couldn't come in again. 

"Are you okay Alec?" Simon asked. 

"I should be the one asking you that", Alec said as he moved to give Simon a hug. "Thank you", Alec said giving Magnus, Simon and Jace a meaningful look. Though he was still upset with Jace he was glad he made Victor leave the restaurant instead of allowing him to stay. 

"Alec I'm so, so sorry for the way I treated you. I was so wrong about Victor", Jace said looking away guiltily. 

"That means a lot to me Jace and I'm so grateful you saved Simon from Victor, but it will take time for me to forgive you". 

"I more than understand Parabatai", Jace said emphasizing the word parabatai with warmth to show that he regretted what he said earlier. 

Alec smiled, he was so relieved that Jace still considered him to be his parabatai. He was afraid that he would never want to be his parabatai again. "What are we going to do about Victor? With the video evidence gone the Clave will never believe me now". 

"Andrew said his friend in the Clave is working on a way to help us. I'll talk to Andrew now and see if he has heard anything from her", Jace said and left to speak to Andrew. Jace felt his heart warm when Simon left with him and took his hand. 

Magnus hugged Alec knowing he would need comfort after the run in with Victor, "I will talk to Raphael, I'm sure he will want to get revenge for what Victor has done to Simon. He will help us". 

"Thank you and thanks for believing me about Victor attacking me". 

"I know you wouldn't lie about something like that Alexander, and I know the kind of man Victor is. I promise I will do whatever I can to protect you from him". Magnus said hoping this would help Alec trust him again, he would still do it even if it didn't. Magnus would not rest until Alec was safe from Victor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy will apologize to Alec in the next chapter. Any guesses as to who Andrew's friend in the Clave is?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus was comforting Alec after the run in with Victor when Izzy hesitantly came over to them. 

"Alec can I please talk to you?" 

Alec reluctantly let go of Magnus to turn to Izzy. Alec was anxious about talking to Izzy after she had hurt him so much. But she was looking at him with genuine remorse in her eyes. So Alec decided to give Izzy a chance. Alec nodded and he took Magnus' hand to ground him. 

"I wish so badly that I hadn't acted the way I did hermano. You have always been there for me growing up, when I was heartbroken over a break up you always held me and comforted me. I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I really did look up to you growing up. And I honestly still do look up to you". 

Alec pulled Izzy close to him and hugged her and Izzy happily returned the hug, "That means a lot to me Iz, I need time to forgive you-"

"Of course I understand Alec, I am just glad you don't hate me". 

"I could never hate you", Alec said reassuringly. 

After the party had finished and everyone left, Magnus took Alec back to his apartment. Magnus was worried for Alec's safety because of Victor. Magnus wished Alec wouldn't ever have to go back to the institute and face Victor, but Magnus knew that Alec loved being a Shadowhunter and would not want to give it up. And Magnus would never force Alec to stay in his apartment, he wasn't like most alphas who treated omegas that way. 

Alec wasn't looking forward to going back to the institute when he had gotten ready. As the proof of what Victor had done had gone because of Dot, most of his Shadowhunter colleagues didn't believe him as Andrew hadn't been able to show anyone other than Izzy and Jace. Because Andrew had wanted to get the evidence to the Clave as fast as possible but he hadn't been fast enough to stop Dot using her magic. 

Alec knew he would face hostility from his colleagues more than usual, the only ones at the institute who would treat him with respect and protect him were Izzy, Jace and Andrew. Alec hated that he needed protection, he had been trained to fight since he was a child. He could take care of himself. But when faced with a group of Shadowhunter alphas that were desperate to make him theirs, Alec knew he would need help. 

This had happened many times before and Alec feared the attacks would increase because he knew that Victor had already spread rumours of Alec sleeping willingly with him when they were in Victor's office. Most of Alec's colleagues would believe Victor. The attacks wouldn't stop as the Inquisitor was an alpha and she didn't care about omegas. Alec knew things would be different if Jace was an omega, Imogen was very protective of Jace and she would change things for him. It showed how hypocritical she was as she didn't care about Alec and wouldn't help him. 

"Are you alright Alexander?" Magnus asked in concern as he joined Alec to eat breakfast. 

"I'm just anxious about going back to work, but I will be fine don't worry". 

"I wouldn't mind if you wanted to stay here during the day instead". 

"Thank you Mags, but Victor won't allow me to have another day off. If I don't go in he will use it against me to make me look bad". 

"I hate that Victor is the head of the institute", Magnus said feeling anger consume him. 

Magnus hated that Victor could get away with forcing himself on Alec and treating him as though he didn't have rights. Magnus knew that had an alpha asked for a week off Victor would allow them to take the week without question, but he would never allow Alec to do that. 

"Me too, I wish he wasn't. You know, I was meant to be the head of the institute not Victor. But the Clave wouldn't allow an omega to be in charge. Though of course they gave other fake reasons why I wasn't chosen". 

"You would have been a much better head of the institute. I think you still could be an amazing leader". 

Alec felt his heart warm at the praise, "Really, you do?" 

"Yes, I know things seem grim now. But Jace seemed genuinely sorry for how he acted, I'm sure he will try to help you change things. I have seen you in action too, you have a way of making people listen to you even if they don't like what you want to say and you have so much compassion". 

Alec moved to sit in Magnus' lap and wrap his arms around him, Magnus eagerly hugged Alec back. He had been so afraid he would lose this after the way he had treated Alec yesterday and for admitting that he had wanted to kiss Dot back. But Alec had given him a second chance, and Magnus was thrilled he had. 

Alec and Magnus stayed in that position for a long time, but Alec reluctantly got off Magnus to finish his breakfast and leave for work. Alec was secretly glad that Jace had been waiting for him at the entrance of the institute. Alec felt safer walking in with Jace. Alec had been ambushed by alphas on his way in before, and he was feeling more jumpy than usual because of Victor. 

"Thanks Jace, you didn't have to do this", Alec said as they walked inside. 

"It's the least I can do after the way I treated you". 

"Are things okay with you and Simon?" Alec asked, he had seen Simon holding Jace's hand at the party and hoped that meant they had made up. 

"Yeah, I need to earn his forgiveness too but things are a lot better", Jace said smiling at the thought of holding Simon against his chest the previous night. "I asked Raphael to protect Simon while I was at the institute". 

"So Raphael knows what Victor did?" 

"Yeah he knows, he was so angry I had to stop him from killing Victor. He has asked some members of his clan to help protect Simon. I asked Raphael if Simon could stay at Hotel Dumort with him to make it easier for protection". 

Alec was surprised that Jace had allowed Raphael to protect Simon, and ask for Simon to stay with him. Raphael had been in a relationship with Simon before Jace and Jace got jealous very easily. Alec hoped that this was more proof that Jace was changing. 

"Are you okay with that?" Alec asked. 

"Yeah I am okay with it. This fight with Simon has made me realize that I hurt him through not trusting him. I want to show Simon that I do trust him and I hope this will help". 

Alec smiled happily, "That's very mature of you". 

Jace rolled his eyes, "What? Did you think I would go over there and beat Raphael up? No don't answer that, I admit I have done that in the past to one of Simon's exes". 

"Just one?" Alec said teasingly. 

"Shut up", Jace said but in the same teasing tone. 

Jace was glad that they were back to normal now. Jace knew he had hurt Alec badly and needed to do a lot to make things up to him. But he was so grateful that Alec wasn't giving him the cold shoulder, in all the times Jace had been cruel to Alec in the past Alec had still been there for him and never ignored him. It made Jace feel even worse for hurting Alec. 

Alec tried to hide the fear he felt when he saw alphas leering at him and undressing him with their eyes as they reached the main area, but he knew Jace had felt it through their parabatai bond. Jace moved closer to Alec and put his arm around him protectively and glared at any alpha that tried to approach them. 

"Alec how wonderful to see you, I wasn't sure if you were coming back", Victor said as he walked over. 

Alec's fear increased tenfold at seeing the man who had attacked him. Jace moved to stand in front of Alec. 

"Leave now Victor", Jace said threateningly. 

"Careful, I could easily demote you". 

"I don't care! I won't let you hurt Alec". 

"I thought we were friends, how could you accuse me of wanting to hurt Alec?" 

Jace knew that yesterday he would never have believed that Victor would hurt Alec and it made him sick knowing he had been fooled into thinking Victor was his friend and that he had chosen him over Alec. 

"I know the truth now, I saw the video before Dot tampered with it", Jace said angrily.

Alec was surprised at the fear in Victor's eyes at that. Though now that he thought about it, Alec was sure Victor had thought he could get Jace back on his side, and with Jace as his friend he would have more ammunition against Alec. As it would turn more people against him, if even his own parabatai wouldn't believe him. 

"We will prove the kind of man you really are", Alec said feeling brave with Jace with him. 

Victor laughed cruelly, "How Alec? Jace is the only one who believes you". 

"No he's not", Izzy said fiercely as she joined them. 

"Isabelle? You can't really believe Alec?" Victor said in disbelief.

"Alec is my brother and I should have never believed you over him", Izzy said.

Victor growled and stormed off to Alec's relief. Alec was so happy that he had Izzy and Jace with him. Alec knew if he was alone Victor would have forced him to his office to force himself on him again or try to finish the claiming. 

"Thank you both so much for defending me, but you need to be careful. Victor really can demote you". 

"I meant it when I said I don't care about that. If I have to choose between protecting you or being demoted or even losing my runes, I would choose you every time", Jace said. 

"Me too Alec, I want you to be safe", Izzy said. 

Feeling overwhelmed by their desire to protect him even if it meant taking the fall for it, Alec pulled Izzy and Jace in for a big family hug. Alec was used to being the one who took the fall for Izzy and Jace, he never thought they would do the same for him. And it meant so much to know that they would. 

Meanwhile Simon was sitting with Raphael watching a movie. It meant a lot to Simon that Raphael would sit through the movies he loved when he knew Raphael would rather read a book. Though he and Raphael had reconciled after their break up and became friends, Simon still felt awkward around him sometimes, and watching movies helped fill any awkward silences. 

Raphael had seen Camille forcing herself on Simon, but Camille had made it look like she wasn't raping him. Raphael had ended things with Simon because he believed he had cheated. They had, had their worst fight. Raphael had said cruel things, he had said he had known Simon would cheat on him from the start because Simon was bisexual. Simon had been so heartbroken that Raphael had been biphobic towards him, that he had ran out of the Hotel Dumort. 

Simon didn't talk to Raphael for two years, he ignored all the texts and voice mails Raphael had sent him. It had hurt to do it, but Simon couldn't face Raphael after the way he had treated him. Magnus had asked Simon to give Raphael a chance to talk to him. They had talked for hours and Raphael had apologized through tears, and said he had found out Simon had never cheated. 

Raphael had overheard Camille bragging about raping Simon to her friends. Raphael hardly ever cried in front of Simon, even when they were together. So Simon knew he was genuinely remorseful. Raphael had wanted to try a relationship again, but Simon was still so hurt so he couldn't. Though he had agreed to be friends.

"I'm sorry Simon I know this is awkward. I could ask Luke to protect you instead, he thinks of you as a son. I'm sure he would be happy to protect you", Raphael said.

"It's okay, I don't mind being with you. We said we'd be friends, I would still like that".

Raphael smiled gratefully, "Thank you, that means a lot to me".

Simon smiled back but his smile slipped off his face at the thought of Alec having to be in the same building as Victor, "I just hate that I can't go out, I need to be at the institute helping Alec".

"Victor is there Simon, it would be too dangerous-"

"It's dangerous for Alec too, but he is there", Simon argued.

"But he has to be there as he is a Shadowhunter. You don't have to be, so staying here is safer. Jace, Izzy and Andrew will protect Alec".

"I know, I just feel guilty that I am in a safe place while Alec isn't".

"That isn't your fault, Alec would want you to be safe he would want you to stay here".

Simon sighed in defeat, he knew that Raphael was right but that didn't stop the guilt. Simon turned back to the movie they were watching, but he jerked back when Raphael put his arm around his waist and tried to kiss him. Simon jumped off the sofa and backed away from Raphael.

"Raphael what are you doing?"

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that, but I miss you so much Simon I still want you back". 

"I'm with Jace-"

"I know but I love you so much".

"I'm sorry but we can't be together, and I can't stay here anymore", Simon said and tried to leave but Raphael used vampire speed to get to the door before Simon and blocked his exit.

"It's too dangerous out there Simon, please I really am sorry don't leave".

"I'll go to Luke's house, I just can't be here. Please let me leave".

Raphael was tempted to force Simon to stay, as he was afraid Simon would try to go back to the institute. But he couldn't do that to Simon, especially when he had been the one in the wrong. Raphael reluctantly moved to let Simon leave.

Simon ran out of the hotel using vampire speed, feeling grateful that being a Daylighter allowed him to leave the hotel as it was in the middle of the afternoon. Simon couldn't believe Raphael had tried to kiss him. They had worked so hard to be friends and now Simon wasn't sure where they stood or if he could face Raphael again. Though Simon wanted to go to the institute, he knew Raphael was right and that Alec wouldn't want him to be in danger.

Luke happily allowed Simon to stay with him to his relief. Though he was angry when Simon told him Raphael tried to kiss him and Simon had to stop him confronting Raphael. Simon sent Jace a text to let him know he had decided to stay with Luke instead of Raphael. He wanted to wait and tell Jace in person that Raphael had tried to kiss him, if he told Jace through a text he wouldn't be able to stop him from punching Raphael. Simon sat next to Luke trying to watch another movie to take his mind of the danger and Raphael, but it was difficult when he feared for Alec's safety too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

While Alec was at the institute Magnus arranged a meeting with Dot. Initially Magnus had felt pity for Dot because she was in love with him and he couldn't love her back, she had been a close friend so he had felt terrible for causing her pain. But now that pity had turned into fury. Seeing how Victor had treated Alec at his party the previous night, had made Magnus realize how much danger Alec was in from Victor. Magnus had known it when Alec had told him about the attack but it was one thing hearing it and another seeing how Victor treated Alec. 

Dot had been difficult and it had taken all morning for her to finally agree to meet Magnus. Though Magnus knew it was futile he wanted to try and change Dot's mind. Magnus would have just used magic to bring back the video footage, but Dot must have known what he would do. She used a powerful spell that prevented anyone other than herself from getting the footage back. If Magnus could persuade her, maybe he could get the footage back. Dot had omega friends, surely she would want to help them. 

Magnus knew Dot loved Clary who was also an omega, Dot had helped Jocelyn raise Clary after all. How could Dot put Clary in danger too, just to spite him and Alec? Magnus made a plan to make that argument. Magnus let Dot in when he felt her arrival through his wards. He noticed Dot look warily around, she seemed to worry that he had a hidden trap. 

"What do you want Magnus?" Dot said in frustration as she crossed her arms defensively. 

Magnus got up gracefully even though he had been sitting in the same position for so long he was uncomfortable. "You know what I want, don't try to pretend otherwise", Magnus said angrily making Dot flinch. 

"Nothing you say will change my mind and you know it". 

"Even if I were to mention Clary?" 

Dot frowned and felt wave of protectiveness, "What does Clary have to do with this?" Dot said in confusion. 

"She is an omega too. If Victor hasn't already targeted her you know he will. I care about Clary as well, I don't want to see her hurt. But Clary is at the institute as much as Alec is, she won't be safe with Victor in charge", Magnus had feared that as Victor had attacked Alec and Simon, what if he had done the same to Clary? He hated that Alec, Clary and Simon had to deal with alphas who didn't care about consent constantly. 

Dot faltered not expecting Magnus to make this point. Dot knew Magnus was right, Clary wasn't safe at the institute. Dread consumed her at the thought of Clary being hurt by Victor. What if she already had been and had hidden it from her? Dot was torn, she couldn't bear being the reason Clary was in more danger but at the same time she was hurting so much from the pain of Magnus' rejection. What was so great about Alec? He was just an omega whore while she was an alpha, she could give Magnus so much more than Alec. Yet Magnus still chose Alec over her! 

"I will do everything I can to protect Clary, but I can't help you Magnus". 

"Dot please-"

"I won't change my mind", Dot said and portaled out of Magnus' apartment before he could say anything else. 

Magnus was so angry that his magic lashed out destroying many of his vases and precious collectibles. But thankfully Magnus could just use his magic to fix them, so in his rage Magnus destroyed everything. 

Alec was trying to do some work in the ops center but it was difficult when everyone kept staring at him lustfully and undressing him with their eyes. Izzy, Jace and Andrew had tried to stay with him as long as they could but they had to leave for a mission that Alec wasn't allowed to go on because was an omega. While Alec was allowed to on missions, there were some that were deemed too dangerous for omegas. Alec knew that Victor didn't care for their safety, he just didn't want to lose any omegas that could pleasure him whether they wanted to or not. 

Alec was grateful when Clary joined him ten minutes later, but at the same time he felt protective and didn't want her to endure the lustful stares either. "Clary it means a lot that you are keeping me company, but you don't have to-"

Clary seemed to read his mind, "Don't worry I can handle those alphas", Clary said as she gave Raj, who wasn't even bothering to hide leering at her and Alec, a furious glare that unfortunately didn't put him off at all. "And I owe it to you for not sending you a birthday message". 

"You were on a mission and I know you're not allowed your phone on missions because your an omega, I'm not mad at you", Alec said reassuringly. Alec hated that they weren't allowed their phones on missions, it was another way of controlling them. They had to rely on the alphas and betas if they got captured or lost on a mission as they wouldn't be able to contact anyone. 

Clary sighed in relief, "I'm glad you're not mad at me. I know we started of rocky but I like hanging out with you". 

Alec smiled at Clary, "I enjoy it too, I love Izzy but it is nice to have a friend who is a girl and not my sister". 

"I know what you mean, Simon was my closest friend who was a boy. Before you I didn't have any other guy friends, apart from the ones who pretended to be my friend so they could hook up with me". Clary said and smiled gratefully when Alec hugged her. 

That had happened before Clary had met Jace and fallen for him. Clary realized she was bisexual a few years ago. Simon and Jace were her exes, but now they were together and she was happily in love with Izzy. Clary was about to speak again but was interrupted by Raj and his friend Chris. 

"Look what we have here, two omegas all on their own. I hear you are a slut and will have any alpha Alec", Raj said in a sing song tone as he moved close to Alec and tried to put his hand on his waist but Clary grabbed his arm. 

"Leave Alec alone!" 

"Maybe you would prefer to have my attention Clary?" Raj said as used Clary's grip on his arm to his advantage. Raj yanked Clary's arm up and licked it making Clary jerk and try to get her arm away from Raj but Raj pulled Clary to his chest. 

"Hey stop it!" Alec said and tried to save Clary but Chris grabbed him from behind. Alec tried to struggle out of Chris' grip but more alphas came over to help Chris hold him. 

Raj had Clary trapped against the wall and was using it to his advantage to grind against her. Clary was struggling as much as she could but she was so small compared to Raj and even though she had trained to fight, he could easily overpower her. 

"Raj please stop this", Clary cried. 

But Raj just ignored her and continued to force himself on her. While Chris and his friends were forcing themselves on Alec too. Alec tried to fight but it was him against three alphas. Alec could see two more alphas had joined Raj in hurting Clary and it made him struggle even more. This seemed to go on for ever but he suddenly felt the weight of the three alphas thrown off him. Alec jumped up and saw Magnus with his glamour down, he had thrown the alphas that were attacking him and Clary against the wall so hard they were unconscious. 

"How could you all stand there and not help them!" Magnus roared at the other shadowhunters who had been watching what had happened. They didn't answer and practically ran to their rooms in fear. 

Alec got up and quickly buttoned up his pants not wanting Magnus to see him in this state any longer than he already had. Alec knew he shouldn't feel ashamed it wasn't his fault he had been raped, but he couldn't stop the shame he always felt when an alpha attacked him. Clary ran to Alec and Magnus and hugged them tightly unable to stop crying. Alec realized he was crying too and tried to wipe away his tears but Magnus cupped his face. 

"Alexander there is no shame in crying", Magnus said reassuringly. Magnus knew Alec struggled with showing emotion like this, he blamed it on Alec's parents for making him feel like he couldn't cry when he was hurting. 

"I know", Alec said shakily though he didn't really believe it. "Thank you for saving us". 

"I would do anything for both of you. Where are Izzy, Jace and Andrew? I thought they were meant to be protecting you". 

"They are on a mission", Clary said her voice wobbly from crying. 

"Can you both come back with me to my apartment? You aren't safe here". Magnus said when he released his hold on Alec and Clary. Alec and Clary shared a meaningful look. 

"We want to, but it is the middle of the day. Victor won't let us", Clary said sadly. 

Magnus sighed, "I will talk to Victor, this attack needs to be reported". 

"Mags, Victor won't care we were attacked". 

"I know Alexander", Magnus said soothingly, "I meant I will report this to Andrew, remember he has a friend in the Clave. She will make sure the alphas are punished". 

"Thank you Magnus", Clary said. "What will you talk to Victor about?" 

"I will ask him to let you have a week off. He owes me a favour", Magnus said. He had wanted to do this earlier but he had been so busy with clients that it had slipped his mind. 

"Are you sure you want to use your favour for this?", Alec said anxiously. 

"You are both more than worth it. After what you have just been through you need time to recover. A week isn't nearly enough and I wish I could get him to punish the alphas, but a favour can't change Clave rules. Only Andrew's friend can do it secretly". 

Magnus brought Clary and Alec with him when he went to Victor's office. He would have preferred to ask Izzy, Jace or Andrew to protect them so they wouldn't have to face Victor. But they were still on the mission and Magnus was afraid to leave them alone after their attack. Alec and Clary had reluctantly agreed to go in the office with Magnus. Alec was scared to go in there after what happened last time, but he felt safer with Magnus and Clary with him. 

Victor smirked at them as they entered his office. "What do you three want? Are you finally going to sell Alec to me?"

Alec flinched and Magnus immediately moved protectively in front of him, "That is never happening! Alec and Clary were just raped by alphas, they need time to recover". 

"Oh I already knew that happened". 

"What how?" Clary said anger making her feel bold. 

"I watched it all on my computer". 

"You saw it happening and didn't stop them!" 

"Biscuit careful, he is so dangerous", Magnus said and he gently pulled Clary away from Victor who had moved to lean his back against his desk. 

"Yes Clary you should listen to Magnus". 

"You are lucky that Alexander cares about working here so much or you would be in so much pain right now", Magnus threatened. Magnus was satisfied when he saw the fear in Victor's eyes that he tried to hide. 

"Clary and Alec can't take that much time off, they are omegas", Victor said sharply in his attempt to appear calm. 

"You owe Magnus a favour", Alec said. 

Magnus smiled at Alec's confidence in addressing Victor even after what he had done to him, "He's right, you owe me Victor. I want a week off for them, they have been through so much because you refused to save them from those alphas". 

"But they are omegas! The alphas did nothing wrong, they have every right to do what they want to them!" Victor shouted. 

Both Alec and Clary had to hold Magnus back from attacking Victor, "Give me what I want now and maybe I won't send my father after you". 

Victor paled, "You can't do that, Asmodeus is trapped in Edom". 

"I am his son, you know I have the power to set him free and make sure he won't hurt anyone but you. A year ago I tricked my father and he is bound to my will for ten years through a deal". Magnus hadn't told anyone this yet as it was something Magnus had been saving up for something important. He felt guilty for keeping it a secret form Alec when Alec looked at him in surprise and hurt. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Alexander, it was safer for fewer people not to know". 

"It's okay I understand", Alec said not wanting to start a fight, though he was still hurt. 

Victor growled and demanded proof of the deal. Magnus showed him the contract he had made and Asmodeus had signed. Knowing he had no choice, Victor reluctantly allowed Alec and Clary a week off. But he secretly vowed to finish claiming Alec when he came back to the institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shall see more of Simon, Jace and Raphael in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Simon tried to concentrate on the movie he was watching with Luke, but it was hard when all he could think about was Raphael trying to kiss him. Simon had hoped he and Raphael could finally be friends, but now Simon didn't know what to do. He had many missed calls from Raphael, he didn't feel ready to answer so he had ignored them. Half way through the movie Jace came back, Simon got up and happily kissed Jace in greeting. 

"Hi Simon you've been okay right, there hasn't been any attacks here?" 

"An alpha did try to grab me when he was trying to sell Luke something. I had come to answer the door at the same time Luke did and the alpha saw me. But don't worry Luke saved me", Simon had wanted to keep this to himself and not worry Jace. But Luke had persuaded him to tell Jace. 

"The alpha is lucky I wasn't there", Jace growled menacingly and his eyes turned gold in his fury. "How come you moved to Luke's house? I thought you wanted to see Raphael". 

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to go and punch Raphael". 

Jace's hands curled into fists, "I'm not sure I can promise that". 

Simon sighed he had been worried Jace would react like that, but he felt it would be worse if he kept it a secret and Jace found out through someone else. "I came to Luke's because... Raphael tried to kiss me and I didn't feel comfortable being there anymore". 

"He did what?" Jace yelled, "I'm going to kill him!" 

"Jace please don't, I don't like what he did but I still care about him. Please don't hurt him". 

"I agree with Simon, don't do anything rash or you could risk breaking the accords", Luke reasoned. 

"Fine but only because Simon doesn't want me too". 

"Thank you that means a lot to me, I don't know how I'm going to face Raphael now". 

Jace glared at Simon, "You still want to be friends with him?" 

"Yes he's important to me. Please, I don't want to fight again". 

"Me neither but I don't like this. Raphael clearly still wants you, how can I trust him around you?" 

"If you can't trust him, trust me. You know now I would never cheat on you". 

"You're right I trust you-"

"Wait a minute, what do you mean he knows now? Surely Jace should have already known you wouldn't cheat", Luke said getting angry. 

"Me and Jace had a fight but he knows I wouldn't cheat now". 

"Simon you are like a son to me and it makes me angry that Jace thought you would cheat". 

"You have every right to be angry with me, I am so sorry I hurt Simon and I'm trying to make it up to him". 

Luke glared at Jace for a worryingly long time, but Simon was so relieved when Luke relented. Luke nodded at Jace and left the room leaving Jace and Simon alone. 

"Thank goodness I was worried he was going to punch you". 

"Even if Luke had done I could have easily handled it", Jace said with a smirk making Simon shake his head fondly. "Besides Luke loves me too much to punch me". 

"You think everyone loves you", Simon laughed. 

"Because it's true", Jace said with a wink. 

Simon shook his head again but grinned at Jace. Simon once found Jace's arrogance frustrating, but now he knew there was more to Jace than his over confident attitude. Simon found it charming now particularly when Jace still flirted with him even though they had been together for a long time and it wasn't necessary. Simon was still hurting after the way Jace had acted but he was starting to forgive Jace. He had been working with Alec to try and change things for omegas and Downworlders and it made Simon love him more. 

Magnus took Alec home while Izzy took Clary away on holiday to get away from the institute, as they didn't have their own home outside of the institute like Magnus did. Magnus had offered to let them stay at his, but Izzy and Clary had wanted to be alone. Izzy's anger had rivaled Magnus' when she discovered what happened and it had taken a lot of people to stop Izzy beating up the alphas that had raped her brother and girlfriend. 

Though Magnus normally conjured food for him and Alec, he wanted to make the effort to cook Alec his favourite meal himself. Alec more than deserved someone cooking for him for once. Alec had to learn to cook for his siblings as the food the institute provided usually wasn't great and their parents were always away. Magnus knew many alphas had learned Alec could cook and had kept trying to make Alec work in the kitchens instead of going on missions, as they felt that was what omegas should do when they weren't pleasing alphas. 

Magnus had been furious when Alec told him and had a talking to with those alphas. Alec had been shell shocked when he had brought him home, Magnus knew he was still reeling from being raped. So Magnus had spent all day with Alec curled into him on the sofa with a movie in the background, while he did his best to comfort Alec. 

When it was dinner time, Alec had calmed down a bit so Magnus led Alec out to the balcony when the food was ready to be served. Magnus felt a rush of pride when Alec smiled in wonder at the food and decorations Magnus had added to the balcony and when Alec hugged Magnus. 

"Thank you Magnus, you-you didn't have to do this for me". 

"I know but I wanted to". 

Alec felt his heart warm at Magnus' words. Alec loved that Magnus was a gentleman at heart and that he pulled Alec's chair back for him. Magnus then served their food. Alec tried to focus on this moment of being with his love, but he was afraid of facing Victor again. Alec didn't like to admit it, but he felt scared at the thought of going back to the institute. 

Alec had yet to tell Magnus about wanting to become a vampire so he could be happy with Magnus forever. Alec knew he had to tell him now, if he left it any longer Alec would be too anxious and never tell Magnus. 

"Listen Magnus, there is something I would like to talk to you about". 

Magnus frowned in concern, "What is it?" 

"I love you so much and I can't bear to lose you and I will one day if I stay mortal. I want to become a vampire so I can be immortal and live with you forever". 

"Alexander it means so much that you would do this, but I can't let you become a vampire. If you become one you won't be a shadowhunter anymore". 

"I know that but I love you more than anything, more than being a shadowhunter". 

"You're kind won't accept you-"

"They already don't because I'm an omega", Alec argued. "I have spent my whole life dealing with that, I can handle it". 

"But you have just been through a horrifying experience, you need time to heal you aren't thinking clearly". 

"I am Magnus, I have been thinking about this for months", Alec said. 

It hurt that Magnus thought he wasn't thinking about this properly and that he hadn't thought of the consequences. Alec had thought through all the consequences carefully. His colleagues already belittled and abused him for being an omega, he knew it would be worse if he became a Downworlder. He had seen how they treated Simon and Magnus. It was worse for Simon though, as many were too scared of Magnus to try it with him and Magnus was better at intimidating them. 

But Alec was willing to bear it so he could be with the love of his life forever. When Clary had forced Alec to watch Twilight, he had seen Bella's nightmares of being old while Edward still looked seventeen. Bella's situation was so similar to Alec's that he had the same nightmares Bella did for a long time after that. In the nightmares he was an old man while Magnus still looked so young and beautiful and Magnus left him for younger people. At first it was hard to watch Twilight with Clary because of this, but over time Alec had even found himself enjoying Twilight because he could relate to Bella so much. 

Bella had the same problem of being in love with an immortal while she was mortal like him. She had become a vampire so she could be with her love forever and Alec wanted to do the same thing for Magnus. Clary had felt terrible for making him watch Twilight when she realized how much Bella's pain was similar to Alec's, but Alec reassured her that to his great surprise Bella had become an inspiration to him. He hoped Clary wouldn't tell Jace or Izzy that, they would tease him mercilessly for it. 

Another consequence would be loosing his parabatai bond with Jace. That consequence would be heartbreaking for both Alec and Jace, so Alec knew he had to talk to Jace about it. At first Jace was very upset and didn't want him to do this, but when Alec had explained why he wanted to Jace came around. It took him a long time to, but he understood what Alec was going through. He was also in love with an immortal. Alec's decision even made Jace think about coming a vampire. 

It would always hurt Alec to loose his bond with Jace but they were brothers, they didn't need to be parabatai to love each other. A part of Alec hoped Jace would become a vampire, he would be one less person he would have to watch die.

"For months? Why didn't you tell me?" Magnus said angrily. 

"I needed to be sure before I told you and I was afraid you would react like this". 

"Alec if this is to escape Victor, don't lie about it being because you love me!" 

Alec's heart hurt even more at these words especially when he called him Alec and not Alexander, "This isn't about that, I would never lie about this. It won't matter if I'm a shadowhunter or a vampire, I won't ever be able to escape him. How could you think I would lie?" 

"It wouldn't be the first time you lied to me", Magnus said coldly. 

"I was trying to protect you, I thought you had forgiven me", Alec said, his heart shattering because Magnus had thrown that back in his face. 

"I have but how can I know you wouldn't lie again when you have already lied to me?" 

"Magnus please believe me, I'm not lying. I want to be a vampire because I love you".

Magnus refused to listen he got up and stormed away leaving Alec in tears. Alec had known Magnus wouldn't like the idea of him becoming a vampire, but he had never thought he would do this. Alec felt so alone and heartbroken when Magnus left. He flinched when he heard Magnus slam the front door. Alec was still reeling from the attack and he wished he hadn't brought up wanting to be a vampire now. Alec needed Magnus' comfort so much but now Magnus had left the apartment. 

Alec had no way of knowing where Magnus had gone and he knew there was no point trying to follow Magnus as he would have just portalled out. He wouldn't be able to track him either as Magnus was too powerful. There was still a lot food left that he hadn't eaten but Alec was too upset to eat so he put away his and Magnus' left over food. Magnus had worked hard on this meal and he didn't want to waste it. Alec curled up on the sofa longing for Magnus to come back and hold him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Twilight so I couldn't resist putting in the Twilight reference :) For those that haven't seen it or read the books I highly recommend it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

When Alec woke up he realized he had fallen asleep on the sofa in Magnus' apartment. For a moment Alec looked around confused but then the memories of last night came hurtling back into his mind. Silent tears poured down his cheeks, Alec tried to wipe them away but more kept coming. Alec made himself get off the sofa and looked around for Magnus hoping he had come back during the night. 

Alec was disappointed and upset when he couldn't find Magnus anywhere. Alec tried calling and texting Magnus but he got no replies. The doorbell rang and for a second Alec hoped it was Magnus, but then he remembered this was his apartment. Magnus wouldn't need to ring the doorbell for his own apartment. 

Alec didn't have magic so he had to check the peep hole to see who had rung the door. Alec was scared it was Victor, he was relieved it wasn't him but the person wasn't someone Alec really wanted to see. Alec sighed and opened the door. 

"Oh it's you, where's Magnus?" Dot said in irritation. 

"I don't know he left", Alec said shakily, "How could you tamper with the evidence? Clary is an omega too". 

"You know why, Magnus chose a whore over me!" 

"I'm not a whore, is that what you think of Clary too?" Alec knew Clary would be heartbroken if she realized Dot felt this way about omegas so he had kept it from her, as Dot was like a second mother to Clary. 

"Don't compare yourself to Clary, you are worthless and I can't believe she is friends with you". 

"You didn't answer the question", Alec pointed out, he was hurt by Dot's words but it also upset him that Dot was being a hypocrite. He was also worried for Clary's safety, what if her love for Clary wouldn't be enough to protect her from her old fashioned views of omegas? 

Dot faltered, she had always struggled with Clary being an omega. Helping Jocelyn raise Clary as a mundane had made her love Clary as though she was her daughter, but she hated that she was an omega. Dot had desperately tried to use magic to turn Clary into an alpha but nothing worked. And when Jocelyn found out she had been furious and threatened to not let her see Clary anymore, so Dot had tried to accept Clary being an omega. But she just couldn't accept it. 

"As much as I love Clary, even she will give into her omega nature and will cheat on Izzy. It will just be a matter of time. I hate to say it but she is as much a whore as you are". 

"You really think that of me?" 

Dot whirled around and was shocked to see Clary, "How long have you been there?" 

"Long enough, I can't believe you said that. I thought you loved me", Clary said tears streaming down her face. 

Alec's heart sank, he hadn't known that Clary had come back he had thought she was away with Izzy. Why was she back early? He had been trying to protect Clary from this pain but now he couldn't anymore. 

"I do love you Clary but-"

"You hate that I am an omega", Clary said tearfully. "You think I'm a whore, I would never cheat on Izzy I love her!"

"You set this up! You knew Clary was there the whole time!" Dot accused Alec. 

"What? No I thought she was with Izzy". 

"Liar!" Dot screeched and tried to attack Alec but Clary stood in front of Alec and pushed Dot away. 

"Alec had no idea I was here, I was meant to be with Izzy but she had to come back for an urgent mission". 

"Clary please listen to me, you need to come with me now. Alec is trying to make us hate each other". 

"Did you hear what I just said? Alec didn't know I was here and he would never do that. Leave now I'm not going with you". 

Dot looked as though she was going to force Clary to go with her and Alec moved closer to Clary ready to protect her if necessary. But Dot stormed out of the apartment and slammed the door shut. 

"Clary are you okay?"

Clary threw herself at Alec and sobbed, "Dot was like a mother to me, she helped to raise me. I can't believe she really thinks that about me". 

"I'm so sorry, I wish she didn't think that way about you". 

Alec comforted Clary until she calmed down and she looked around the apartment in confusion, "Where's Magnus?"

Alec looked away feeling more tears threatening to fall, "Magnus and I had a fight". 

"Do you want to talk about it?" Clary said sympathetically. 

Alec and Clary sat down on the sofa and Alec explained how he wanted to become a vampire because he loved Magnus and wanted to be with him forever. But Magnus had believed he was doing this to escape Victor and stormed out leaving Alec heartbroken. 

"I don't even know if he is coming back. This isn't his only apartment". 

Clary hugged Alec who was grateful for the comfort, "Magnus loves you, I know he'll come back. Though he has a lot of grovelling to do". 

"Thank you Clary, I hope he comes back". 

"Who do you want to sire you?" Clary said hoping to take Alec's mind off Magnus. 

"I was thinking maybe Simon. He's one of my best friends I trust him to sire me and not take advantage of the power he could have over me through being my sire". 

"If he sires you, you will be a daylighter too which will be very dangerous for you". 

"I know but he is the only I trust to do this". 

"Bella Swan inspired you to become a vampire didn't she?" Clary said with a knowing smile. 

"Yeah she did but please don't tell anyone especially Jace and Izzy". 

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me", Clary grinned. "Let's watch Twilight, I don't know how long Izzy will be". 

"Wait you said the mission was urgent. Do they need us at the institute?" 

"Omegas aren't allowed on this mission, they won't let us help", Clary said, feeling angry that she couldn't be by Izzy's side protecting her. 

"It is so hypocritical of them to let us go on some missions but not on others. I hate that they can control us like this". 

"Me too, screw them let's watch Twilight", Clary said, hoping that watching the movie would take her mind of worrying for Izzy's safety. 

Halfway through the movie Clary fell asleep on Alec's shoulder. Alec smiled fondly at her, but felt his heart ache when he saw how exhausted she looked. She had it as bad as him at the institute because she was an omega and Valentine's daughter. Some shadowhunter alphas had used the excuse of Clary being the enemy's daughter to hurt her which made Alec furious. 

Alec found himself falling asleep too towards the end of the movie. When Alec woke up the next morning he realized he had fallen asleep on the sofa but Clary wasn't next to him anymore. Alec thought she had gone back to the institute but Clary came back in the living room. 

"I made you coffee and pancakes", Clary said as she put the breakfast on the table. 

"You didn't have to do that, thank you so much Clary", Alec said as he joined Clary for breakfast. 

"You deserve it, you are always making our meals at the institute". 

Over breakfast Clary told him about the mission and reassured him that Izzy, Jace and Andrew were safe. Jace had also found out about them being raped and was as furious as Izzy and Magnus. Alec was disheartened to see that Magnus hadn't come back but didn't bring it up, afraid that he wouldn't be able to stop himself crying this time. 

Magnus had gone to talk to his best friend Catarina. He was angry and feeling hurt that Alec would lie to him. That he would try and make him believe he wanted to become a vampire because he loved him but he had his own motive. It was the sort of thing that Camille had done, and he had thought Alec was different and that he wouldn't hurt him like Camille had. It hurt so much when he realized he was wrong about Alec. 

Catarina immediately hugged him when she saw how upset he was. Madzie was at school so it was just them in the house. Catarina made Magnus hot chocolate by hand. Though it was quicker and easier to use magic, they liked to do it by hand sometimes as it felt satisfying to do things themselves.

"What happened?"

Magnus told her everything and by the end of it his magic lashed out and broke many vases which Catarina fixed with magic. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that". 

"Don't be sorry. Where is Alec? I'm going to kill him!"

"Alec's been through a lot, don't hurt him".

"He hurt you Magnus, I need to give him a piece of my mind!" 

"Please don't, he really has been hurt badly", Magnus protested, though a guilty part of him wanted Catarina to take her anger out on Alec and hurt him. 

"Fine but only because you don't want me to". 

"Thank you. I don't know what to do now. I mean how many times has Alec lied to me and I didn't know because I trusted him? Should I break up with him?" 

"That's your choice Magnus. But you deserve someone who wouldn't hurt you like this, you shouldn't be with another Camille". 

Magnus stayed at Catarina's house overnight as he didn't want to go back and face Alec. He struggled to sleep as he couldn't decide what to do. Despite the pain Alec caused him he still loved Alec. But he didn't want to get hurt again. Magnus didn't know what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Thanks for your lovely comments. But for those who keep being mean about the rape side of my story, please stop. There is a rape warning tag. And given what has happened so far you knew what you were getting in to.

Raphael knew it was a bad idea to go to Luke's house but he needed to see Simon so badly. Simon wasn't answering his calls, Raphael understood Simon had every right not to answer his calls. But Raphael needed to hear his voice, he desperately wanted to make things right. If he couldn't have Simon the way he wanted, he would rather have him as his friend than not in his life at all. 

Raphael nervously waited after he had rang the door bell. Part of Raphael was tempted to run away, he could use his vampire speed and no one would know he was even there. Raphael stopped himself from running, he had been the one to hurt Simon and he couldn't run from his mistake. Raphael had hoped Simon would answer the door but his heart sunk when it was Jace.

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"I need to see Simon". 

"Simon doesn't want to see you, leave now", Jace said threateningly. 

"Jace wait, it's okay I need to talk to him". 

Jace was startled when Simon spoke from behind him. He had been so focused on his anger that he hadn't heard Simon follow him. "Are you sure?" 

Simon smiled at Jace's protective tone, "Yeah I'll be okay". 

"Okay but call me if he tries anything", Jace said glaring at Raphael before going back to the living room. 

"Simon I'm so, so sorry I tried to kiss you. Things were just starting to get better between us and I messed up. Please forgive me". 

"I want to, but what if you try to do that again?" 

"I promise I won't, you mean too much to me to lose you over this. If I never get to kiss you again but you are still in my life, then I will never kiss you again. Unless you want me to?" Raphael couldn't stop himself adding. 

Simon looked away sadly, "I'm sorry Raphael I'm in love with Jace. But I still care about you, I want us to be friends". 

Raphael felt a pang of pain in his heart, but he was glad at least that Simon was willing to be friends. "Thank you Simon, I want to make up for my behaviour. Can I help Luke and Jace protect you?"

"Yeah I would like that", Simon said with a hopeful smile. 

Simon led Raphael into the house and closed the door. Jace was not happy at all when he saw Raphael coming in. 

"Why is he here Simon?" 

"He wants to help protect me". 

"Oh sure that's all he wants to do", Jace said sarcastically. 

"Hey! I only want to be friends with Simon and I am afraid for his safety". Raphael knew in his heart that he was lying, he didn't only want to be friends with Simon. But his friendship was better than nothing and Jace didn't have to know that. He just hoped Simon wouldn't tell him what he said. 

"Jace please, let him help". 

Jace sighed, "Fine, but I'm watching you". Jace warned Raphael. 

After making sure it was okay with Luke, Raphael stayed overnight in a guest room so he could protect Simon better. Raphael would have preferred to take Simon back to his hotel, but he knew there were bad memories of Camille there and of his and Simon's fights when they were together. Raphael wished he was a daylighter so he could protect Simon during the day when he went out, but at least he could protect him at home or at night. 

Alec was curled up on the sofa trying to watch a movie but his thoughts were all focused on Magnus. Alec missed Magnus so much, he longed to be in Magnus' arms. But Magnus still had not returned. Alec only had one day of his week off now. He had been hoping to spend his week with Magnus. But he had spent it heartbroken and alone as Clary was back with Izzy now. 

Clary had asked Alec if he wanted her to stay with him, Alec knew she happily would do that for him. But she was hurting too and deserved to be with Izzy. Alec kept in contact with Simon, who had told him about Raphael trying to kiss him and the tension between Raphael and Jace. Alec was mad at Raphael but Simon reassured him that Raphael had apologised. Alec had wondered if he should talk to Jace but Jace could get defensive and angry easily and he didn't want to cause more tension and stress for Simon. 

Chairman Meow leapt gracefully onto Alec's lap and he stroked him in an attempt to gain comfort. "I love him so much, I wish he would believe me. I only want to be a vampire because I love him but now... Does he even still love me anymore?" Alec said brokenly. Chairman Meow cuddled close against Alec as though trying to comfort him. 

"I never stopped loving you. I love you so much". 

Alec was so startled that Chairman Meow nearly fell off his lap. "Magnus, you're back?" 

Magnus had come back to the apartment without Alec noticing, as he was so focused on talking to Chairman Meow. Magnus had still been unsure about what to do, part of him was leaning towards breaking up with Alec. But then he had heard how broken and upset he was and what he said to his cat. Alec had thought he was alone, he wouldn't need to lie to a cat. Magnus realized then that Alec had been telling the truth. 

Along with the realization came the terrible guilt Magnus felt. He had already messed up so badly by forgetting Alec's 21st birthday and being cruel to him on his birthday. But now he had hurt Alec even more. 

"Alexander, I know I really hurt you and I'm so sorry. I should have listened to you but I was too angry and I let my past with Camille cloud my judgement. I have known from the beginning that you were nothing like her, and yet I still hurt you. I am so sorry", Magnus said as he hesitantly sat beside Alec, unsure if Alec would want him close. 

"You still love me?" 

Alec sounded so hurt that Magnus couldn't help but hug him, "Yes I do, and I understand if you can't forgive me now. I already have so much to make for. But you are more than worth the effort". 

They stayed like that for a long time, Alec was glad Magnus had said that as he wasn't sure if he was ready to forgive Magnus and Magnus had done that deliberately to give him an out. Alec was so grateful Magnus had done that for him. 

They spent the next day making the most of the last day they had together. Magnus felt terrible for leaving Alec alone when he needed him most and as he knew Alec had been looking forward to spending the week with him. Magnus wanted Alec to have more time off but he didn't want to get him in more trouble with Victor. He knew Victor was going to give Alec a hard time as it was with just one week off when he came back to the institute tomorrow. 

"Alexander are you certain you want to become a vampire? There is no going back once you have become one". Magnus was sitting on his sofa with Alec's head in his lap while he played with Alec's hair. Now that Magnus knew Alec was telling the truth, he needed to be sure that Alec really did want this. He understood if his actions had made Alec change his mind, he didn't deserve to have Alec forever after he had hurt him so much. 

"I do still want to, I know there will be consequences but you are more than worth them". 

"You're amazing Alexander". 

Alec blushed shyly at the praise. "You are too, I am so lucky to have an alpha like you". Alec was still hurting but Magnus was different from most alphas. Other alphas would have not apologised and would come back expecting him to submit to them, even if they had been in the wrong not him. But Magnus had recognized what he did was wrong and had apologized and was even still try to make it up to him. It made him love Magnus even more. 

"Even after I let you down?" Magnus said looking away guiltily. 

"Everyone makes mistakes Magnus, you at least are trying to make things right. You treated me with respect through doing that and owning up to what you had done. An alpha like Victor would have just made me apologize to him and punish me". 

"I wish you didn't have to face Victor tomorrow, maybe I could take you away. I have been wanting to show you around Paris". 

"I would love that so much, but Victor would never allow it. And if we did that secretly, he would be furious and try to hurt you to get to me. I won't let that happen". 

Magnus admired Alec's bravery, despite the pain of the rape ordeal Alec was still willing to face going back to the institute and Victor to protect him. Alec's bravery and desire to protect the ones he loved, was one of the many things about Alec that made Magnus fall in love with him. Magnus wanted to kiss Alec, but after what he had been through Magnus felt he should wait for Alec to be ready for that kind of intimacy. He would never push Alec to do something he felt he couldn't do. 

The next day came quicker than Alec would have liked. Alec didn't want to go back to the institute, he wanted to stay in Magnus' warm embrace. Magnus had offered to go with Alec to the institute to be his body guard, but a very important client called Magnus as soon as he was about to leave with Alec. Magnus wanted to ignore the client and leave anyway. But the client was dangerous if you said no and Alec didn't want to be the reason that Magnus was hurt. 

Alec left after Magnus reluctantly agreed to not go with him. Alec made his way to the training room to meet Jace and Izzy. But on the way there he was suddenly grabbed from behind. Alec tried so hard to fight but the alpha Alec realized was Victor was too strong for him. 

"Let me go!" Alec shouted but Victor put his hand over Alec's mouth. 

"Do that again and I will bring Clary to my office instead of you. Is that understood?" Victor threatened. 

Alec froze, he couldn't allow this to happen to Clary she had been through enough. Alec nodded even though tears poured down his face. Victor kissed Alec's neck and pressed Alec even tighter against him. 

"Right answer". 

Victor forced Alec to walk to his office, but it was difficult when he was glued to Victor. Victor didn't seem to mind though, he enjoyed rutting against Alec. The only people they passed where alphas who approved of what Victor was doing, and even wanted to join in. So no one saved him. Despair consumed Alec as Victor became more enthusiastic and didn't even wait until they were in his office. Victor slammed Alec against the wall and continued rutting. 

"Please stop this", Alec said as he tried to get away but Victor had him trapped against the wall. Alec desperately looked around the corridor hoping that one of his siblings or friends would walk down and see what was happening, but still no one came. 

Victor ignored Alec and grabbed his hair, "You are my mate now Alec". 

Without warning Victor pulled Alec's head to the side and bit over Magnus' mating bite making Alec scream in pain. No! This couldn't be happening, he was Magnus' mate. He was Magnus' mate! Victor licked the mating bite when it was complete and grinned smugly at Alec's horrified face. 

"You can't do this to me". 

"I just did Alec, you are mine". 

Alec would have sank to the floor in shame if Victor had not harshly grabbed him and forced him to his office. Victor chained Alec to his chair and dread filled Alec as he realized Victor had done that so he could use him for pleasure at the same time as he worked. Alec had never been so scared, he was this monster's mate now. Now that Victor had claimed him, there was no way for Magnus to claim him back. 

Alec wanted to believe that Magnus would still save him, but would Magnus still want him when he wasn't his omega anymore? He would forever belong to Victor even if he did become a vampire and he knew Victor was obsessed with him enough that he would become one too, so that he could have him for eternity. 

Alec sobbed as Victor sat down on him and forcefully took his clothes off. Victor took the beautiful bracelet that Magnus had given him on their first anniversary and destroyed it, breaking Alec's heart even more. 

"As my mate, you cannot be seen to wear anything Bane gave you", Victor spat as he roughly searched for anything else Magnus gave him, not caring that he was hurting Alec in the process. 

Alec had to believe Magnus would save him. It was the only way he could ever survive this.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter :)
> 
> Remember there is a rape warning in my tags, please don't flame me in the comments. 
> 
> I was considering a threesome relationship with Simon, Jace and Raphael but I am leaning more towards just Jace and Simon. If you would prefer the threesome let me know in the comments and I will consider it more.

Magnus was getting worried, Alec should have been back 2 hours ago. Magnus had tried calling and texting Alec, but he hadn't replied. Magnus decided to try calling Jace, he may have made Alec stay late to do his paper work again. Magnus had tried to stop Jace doing this, but Jace was good at making Alec feel like he had to do it. Though Magnus was mad at Jace for this, he would rather Alec was doing work than be danger as he feared. 

"Jace is Alec with you?" Magnus asked when Jace picked up. 

"No I thought he would have gone back to your place". 

"Really you didn't make him do more work?" 

Jace rolled his eyes, "Magnus, Alec likes doing paper work. But no I didn't ask him to today". 

"I'm tired of you making Alec do your work but that will need to wait. I'm really worried about Alec". 

"Me too, I haven't seen him today. We were meant to meet for training with Izzy but he never showed. I thought he was on a mission or something". 

Magnus was even more worried now, it wasn't like Alec to miss training for a mission without telling Jace or Izzy as he knew how protective they were of him. Magnus was afraid Victor or another alpha had done something to Alec, and voiced his concerns to Jace. 

"If that bastard has hurt Alec I'm going to kill him!" Jace said furiously. 

"You'll have to get in line. I'm going to the institute to have a chat with Victor. Check Alexander's room in case he is in there", Magnus said and hung up not waiting for Jace's reply. 

Magnus immediately teleported to Victor's office not caring that he didn't have an appointment. Magnus saw red when he saw Alec chained to Victor's chair unconscious. Alec's clothes were ripped up giving away what had happened. Magnus rushed over to Alec and couldn't hold back his tears when he saw that his mating bite was replaced by another. 

"Get away from my mate!" 

Magnus whirled around to see Victor coming back into the office. "He isn't yours he's mine". 

"Surely you have seen my mating bite, that is proof enough he belongs to me". 

"You gave it to him against his will!" Magnus roared. 

"It doesn't matter Magnus and you know it. Whether it is willing or not it is still a mating bite". 

"Let him go right now". 

"Or what? You'll kill me? You know that if you kill me you will kill Alec as he is bound to me". 

Magnus' heart dropped, he knew it was true there was no way he could kill Victor without losing Alec. Alec started to stir and Magnus turned to him with a broken heart. He wanted to save him but he couldn't without killing him and Magnus recognized the chains Victor was using, they were rare magical chains that would kill the victim if you tried to use magic to break them free. 

Alec blinked a few times trying to clear his vision. His heart leapt when he saw Magnus and he tried to get up to hug him. But the chains stopped him and reality came crashing back. He was trapped and even his renewed struggles weren't enough to break free. 

"I suggest you leave now or Alec will pay the price", Victor threatened. 

Magnus hugged Alec, "I promise I won't rest until I find a way to save you". Magnus said and reluctantly portalled back to his apartment. 

"Victor please stop this and let me go". 

"You know I can't do that. I heard you want to become a vampire, it would be wonderful to have you for eternity". 

Fear consumed Alec, he was afraid this would happen. He had hoped Victor wouldn't do this but he knew it was wishful thinking. "No don't do this". 

Victor just grinned and sat on Alec's lap again. He caressed Alec's cheek making Alec try and turn his face out of his grip. But Victor tightened his grip on Alec's cheek so that it was painful. Victor pressed himself against Alec and Alec could feel Victor's arousal making him feel sick. 

"You don't have a choice. As much as the thought of being a Downworlder disgusts me, it is the only way to become immortal. I will make the daylighter slut sire us and we will be together forever". 

"Don't call Simon that and even if you do that I will never love you. Do you really want to be with someone forever who won't love you?" 

Victor laughed, "Unlike you omega, I don't care about love at all. I loved once but it ended in heartbreak for me and I never want that again". 

"Love is worth the risk, please Victor you could find someone to love and be with you willingly". 

"Don't call me Victor", Victor said as he slapped Alec, "You call me alpha or master understood?" 

Alec clutched his stinging cheek, "No I don't care what you do to me, I won't call you either of those things". 

Victor leaned close to Alec and grinned, "It will be fun breaking you". 

Jace, Clary and Izzy met Magnus in his apartment. Jace had told Izzy and Clary their fears of Alec being in danger when he couldn't find Alec in his room. Jace hadn't told Simon, he was afraid he would want to help and he was already in danger from Victor. Jace didn't want Clary to come either but she was with Izzy and she wouldn't leave when she saw how scared Jace was. 

"Magnus did you find Alec?" Jace asked anxiously. 

Magnus looked away and had to fight more tears, "I did, you all need to sit down this will be hard to hear". Magnus told them everything and by the end of it the Lightwoods and Clary were boiling with red hot rage. 

"We have to save Alec!" Clary said fiercely, "There has to be a way for you to claim him back right Magnus?" 

"I wish there was Biscuit, but even if I was able to kill Victor he would still belong to him". 

"But you could still be together even if he doesn't have your mating bite", Izzy protested. 

"In the eyes of the Clave, Alec would belong to them if his mate was killed. They would get to choose who Alec is mated too. They wouldn't care that I was originally his mate or that Victor forced him to be his mate". 

"But then how do we save him?" Izzy said in despair and she was grateful when Clary cuddled her. 

"Alec said he wants to be a vampire, if you kill Victor and he is turned into a vampire the Clave can't have power over Alec", Jace said. 

"Yes that would be true, but you are forgetting that if I kill Victor then Alec will be killed too", Magnus reasoned. 

"Wait, Alec wants to be a vampire?" 

Jace suddenly realized Izzy had no idea about this and felt bad about springing it on her. He had thought Clary hadn't known too but she didn't look surprised. "Yeah sorry Iz, I didn't mean for you to find out this way".

"But why... Oh he wants to do it so he can be with you forever", Izzy said to Magnus. 

"Yes he does", Magnus said, the knowledge that Alec wanted to do this for him still made him feel warm and loved. 

"If he does this he won't be a shadowunter anymore", Izzy said sadly. 

Clary put her arm around Izzy's waist, "Alec loves Magnus more than being a shadowhunter", Clary gently said. 

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?" 

"I'm sorry Izzy, I wanted to tell you but it was Alec's secret. He wanted to tell you himself when he felt able to". 

"It's okay I understand that". While Izzy was hurt Clary kept this from her, she understood that it was a big decision for Alec and that he would want to tell her. It would be a big change, Alec wouldn't be allowed to go on shadowhunter missions anymore. It was already hard for him to go because their alpha colleagues didn't want omegas on missions. It would take a lot for Alec to still work with them. 

But as Clary said Alec loved Magnus more than being a shadowhunter. And given that he was regularly belittled and abused by their colleagues, Izzy felt that maybe it would be a good thing that Alec wouldn't be a shadowhunter anymore. As he wouldn't have to deal with that pain. Izzy was so scared for her brother, knowing now the kind of man Victor really was, she was afraid of what he was doing to Alec. Izzy wouldn't rest until her brother was saved. 

Simon was sitting with Raphael when Victor suddenly barged in. Luke had tried to stop him but he had brought too many shadowhunters who overpowered him and knocked Luke unconscious. Simon and Raphael jumped up in fright. Raphael immediately pulled Simon behind him and snarled at Victor. 

"Don't you dare try to hurt Simon". 

"As much as I would love to fuck the slut I actually need the omega for something else today". 

"You bastard!" Raphael yelled and tried to attack Victor but Simon stopped him.

"Whatever it is you want I won't do it", Simon said trying to hold his ground even though he was terrified. 

Victor didn't seem fazed at all which angered Simon, "Really? Even if I hurt Alec?" Victor said as two shadowhunters forcibly brought Alec over. 

"Simon don't do this, I can take what Victor does to me". 

"That's what they all think Alec. And I told you not to call me Victor!" Victor growled and punched Alec's stomach making him double over in pain. 

"No don't hurt him", Simon said, his heart hurting for Alec. 

"Simon I want you to sire me and Alec or I will fuck Alec right here in front of you and Raphael". 

Alec looked at Victor in horror, "No please not in front of them". 

"Shut up omega. What will it be daylighter". 

"Simon don't do it, Victor is too dangerous already. If he becomes a daylighter he will be so much worse", Raphael said. 

"I can't let Victor rape Alec". 

"He's bluffing Simon". 

"No I'm not Raphael", Victor said and to prove his point he forced Alec to the floor and straddled him. Victor thrusted against Alec and put his hand threateningly on Alec's trousers making Alec panic and fight desperately. 

"Stop! I'll do it Victor, get off him". 

Victor grinned, he got off Alec but still held him possessively close to show that he wouldn't hesitate to follow through with his threat. "Come with us to the institute, I will need someone I trust to kill me and Alec so that you can turn us". 

Alec tried to tell Simon he wanted to be a vampire to ease Simon's guilt but Victor knocked him unconscious and did the same to Raphael. 

Simon felt despair consume him as he was led to the institute. He didn't know that Alec wanted to become a vampire and he was feeling a terrible guilt for turning him. Even more knowing that Raphael was right, as a shadowhunter Victor was dangerous enough. But as a daylighter Victor would be ten times worse. Simon was forced to see Alec being killed it was horrifying and would give him nightmares for months. 

Simon was forced to bite Alec and Victor when they had been killed. He hoped Alec would forgive him. He was then led to the institute graveyard. After Alec and Victor were buried he was forced to wait for them to dig themselves out of the graves. While they waited Simon couldn't stop the alphas having their way with him, even with his vampire powers he couldn't fight as they threatened his loved ones. 

Alec woke with a shock and he panicked when he saw that he was trapped with dirt above him. he desperately dug as hard as he could against the dirt and realized his vampire strength was helping him. He scrambled out of the grave in desperation and instinctively tried to take a deep breath in. But realized he was a vampire now, he didn't breathe anymore. 

Alec was hit with a hunger unlike he had ever faced before, there were times when his parents would starve him as punishment growing up. But that was nothing compared to this hunger. He was relieved when he was handed something to drink. He almost threw up when he realized he was drinking blood. But he stopped himself knowing he needed it. 

When Alec stopped feeling disoriented he tried to use vampire speed to escape, but Victor had already come out of the grave before Alec and had been expecting this. So he grabbed Alec and held him using vampire strength. Alec struggled and tried to break free, but he stopped when Victor threatened Simon. Alec had been so disoriented he hadn't seen Simon being held by Victor's henchmen. Alec growled when he saw they were groping Simon and tried to help him but Victor pressed Alec against his chest. 

"You are mine forever now", Victor whispered in Alec's ear. 

"No this isn't happening", Alec said panicking. 

"Oh but it is, and with my vampire speed and strength sex with you will be even more amazing". 

Alec froze, when Victor was human he would become tired and would have to stop raping him. But now he had unlimited strength and speed and no longer would get tired. He would get no reprieve now. "Simon gave you what you want, please let him go now". 

"I'm afraid I can't, he is a good bargaining chip and he needs to learn his place too". It frustrated Victor that even now Simon was fighting his friends. The slut needed to know that as alphas his friends could do what they wanted and he shouldn't fight at all. The only thing stopping him from punishing Simon right now was that he knew his friends liked it when omegas fought back. 

Victor also wanted to teach the Morgenstern omega the same lesson. But Victor hadn't been able to find her. She must be somewhere with her alpha. Victor sighed, it was such as shame that Isabelle was on Alec's side. She would have been a powerful ally and she was as beautiful as her brother. Victor had even tried to seduce her once, before she had fallen for Clary he had hoped she would go out with him instead. But alas she had chosen the omega over him. 

It angered Victor that Isabelle would choose an omega over him, but it led to Alec being his mate so he didn't care anymore. Now that he had Alec as his mate, he could stop him going on missions. He was determined to stop all omegas going on missions. They should be dutifully waiting in their alpha or beta's beds, not going on missions. Victor forced Alec back to his bedroom and let his friends do what they wanted with Simon after making sure they wouldn't let Simon escape. 

Victor bound Alec to his bed enjoying seeing Alec frightened and try to escape. Victor wanted to have his way with Alec right now but sadly that would have to wait. He had a meeting with Maryse and Robert, he had told them Alec was his mate now. To his delight they were very happy about it as they also hated Bane. They wanted to ensure that Victor was going to be unlike Bane and make Alec the omega they wanted him to be. Victor reluctantly left Alec on the bed but the thought of Alec waiting for him when he came back was enough to excite him, and make him leave so he could get the meeting over with and have his fun with Alec.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just a heads up there is rape in this chapter, but it isn't graphic. Just be careful when reading.
> 
> Notes update: Thank you to those who post lovely comments. But this is the third time I have had to ask people to stop being mean about the rape. I have put in warnings so why do you seem surprised that it happened? You knew what would happen so please stop posting mean comments.

Victor grinned as Maryse and Robert entered his office. He was finally making it official that Alec was his now. Even if Alec's parents hadn't wanted him to be Alec's alpha he wouldn't have let that stop him, he would have either blackmailed or killed them. But this way was so much easier and less messy.

Robert returned the grin, "So you really want Alexander to be your omega?"

"Yes I do".

"I know your reputation concerning omegas, but we wanted to be certain. Alexander has always been stubborn and shamed our family by not being the omega he needs to be. By being his alpha do you agree to change Alec into an obedient omega?"

"I do agree, in fact I will really enjoy doing so".

"That's good to hear", Maryse said with a smile, "You need to be warned about Alexander's siblings, they will try to stop you and save Alexander. And I'm sure the warlock will too".

"Don't worry Maryse, I have already anticipated that. I know I should have waited for your permission, but I gave Alec the mating bite because I knew they would try to save him. I was right, Bane tried to save Alec earlier. The only thing stopping him was the bite that binds Alec to me and would kill him if Bane tried to kill me".

"Normally I would be angry that you gave Alexander the mating bite without our permission. But in this instance, you are right. So I am glad you did give him the bite", Robert said.

"I know that you have already given Alexander the bite, but there should be a public ceremony for your bonding. It would hurt Alexander more and show the rest of your colleagues that Alexander can't cause any more trouble".

"Yes especially if you tell Alexander yourself Maryse, you were at Alec's birthday party to make him think you were on his side and trying to be a better mother to him. He will be heartbroken when he finds out you were lying", Victor said smirking at the thought.

Maryse and Robert happily agreed to the idea and they arranged the ceremony for the next day. They also were forcing Magnus to come and witness the ceremony to avenge the Lightwood name they believed Magnus had ruined by mating Alec. Victor came with Maryse to deliver the ceremony news to Alec wanting to enjoy seeing Alec's heart break at his mother's betrayal.

Alec was so scared, he hated being trapped and tied to Victor's bed. He knew he was under Victor's mercy in this position. He couldn't escape as the ropes were too tight, they were so tight they were hurting his wrists and ankles badly. Alec flinched when the door opened, his eyes widened when he saw his mother with Victor. Alec desperately hoped she was here to save him, but Victor wasn't threatening her and she didn't seem shocked or scared. Alec's heart sank as he realized she wasn't going to save him.

Maryse sat on the side of Alec's bed and cupped his face, "Alexander, Victor has told me about giving you the mating bite".

"He gave it to me against my will!" Alec said angrily.

"I have some good news for you", Maryse continued on as though Alec had not spoken, "Your father and I are arranging a public bonding ceremony. Victor will give you another bite, we will have a warlock make it look like you haven't been bitten yet".

Alec froze in fear, "Y-you approve of this? I thought you love me, you said you wanted to change". 

"I was lying Alexander, you have shamed our family and now you must make it right by doing the bonding ceremony".

Alec felt his heart shatter, Maryse had been spending more time with him and making an effort to be close to him again. But that had all been a lie to hurt him. Alec felt tears pour out of his eyes, he wanted to wipe them away but couldn't with his wrists tied.

"You look so beautiful when you cry Alec", Victor said, he could no longer wait to have his way with Alec, "Maryse please could you leave us?"

Maryse nodded and left. As soon as Maryse left Victor climbed on top of Alec making him desperately try to get away.

"Please don't do this".

"You are my omega now Alec, I can do whatever I want to you", Victor said as he tore off Alec's clothes and thrusted inside Alec.

Alec tried to think of Magnus and pretend this wasn't happening. But Victor became angry when he realized what Alec was doing and was so brutal that Alec couldn't focus on Magnus anymore because of the pain. When it was finally over Alec was so relieved but, his relief was short lived when Victor said he wanted to sleep still inside him in case he wanted to continue fucking him in the night.

Alec allowed himself to cry again when Victor had fallen asleep. He had tried so hard not to cry when Victor was raping him, as he didn't want to give Victor any more satisfaction. Alec had barley managed it but he was glad he had. He dearly hoped Magnus would rescue him, he couldn't live like this for eternity.

The next morning after Victor had raped him again, Victor had told him that he was keeping their transformation a secret. As they were daylighters it would allow them to keep the secret as the sun wouldn't affect them.

"The Clave would never let me be the head of the institute if they knew that I'm a vampire, so it is vital that no one knows about us being vampires. If you try to tell anyone, Simon will pay the price".

"I wont' tell anyone", Alec said fearing for Simon, "Please let Simon go".

"I told you I can't, he's my bargaining chip. You know Magnus will be coming to the ceremony this afternoon".

"No! You already have me, please don't make Magnus watch".

"Bane took you away from me, he needs to pay. This will hurt you and him at the same time, that's a win-win in my book".

"You can't make Magnus come".

"I already have, you make a good bargaining chip too".

Alec felt despair consume him, he couldn't bear that the thought of Magnus watching Victor give him the mating bite. It had been so painful the first time, Victor would make sure it hurt more to hurt Magnus. Alec couldn't believe his mother was helping Victor do this, he had been so sure she had changed. He was still reeling from her betrayal.

The bonding ceremony came faster than Alec would have liked. Alec found himself in a bruising grip as Victor wanted to ensure he didn't try to run to Magnus. It was a big wedding as Victor wanted to show that he had subdued him, though Alec would never be really subdued. He would never stop trying to escape Victor.

Alec caught Magnus' eye and he gave him a loving look, trying to show how much he loved him and how much he wished this wasn't happening. Magnus tried to do the same for Alec, but Alec could tell it was breaking his heart to see this. Which in turn broke his heart even more. Alec's siblings and friends had been forced to come too, Raj was making sure Simon wouldn't escape by forcing him to sit on his lap. Jace was glaring furiously at Raj and Alec wished he could save Simon. Alec's gaze returned to Magnus who was still looking longingly at him.

Victor suddenly jostled him and tightened his grip to get Alec's attention, "Stop staring at Bane like that, they need to think you love me".

"I will never love you".

"You will learn to love me for Simon's sake".

During the ceremony Alec couldn't focus on the words being spoken, he was so scared. He wanted to fight back and stop this. But with Simon being threatened he couldn't, he knew Raj wouldn't hesitate to hurt Simon if he tried to escape now. He had to wait until Victor thought he wouldn't try to run until he could escape. Suddenly Victor pulled his head to the side and was about to give him the bite again when Magnus interrupted.

"Stop this!"

"Bane shut up and sit down!"

"No Victor, Alexander doesn't want this. You are using Simon as a hostage to force him into this. I won't let you do this to Alexander".

Raj stood up and held his seraph blade against Simon's throat, "If you don't stop I will kill Simon right now".

"Magnus please do what Raj said", Jace said, he wanted to save Alec but he was terrified for Simon.

"Mags please, I will be okay", Alec said also scared for Simon.

Magnus looked at Simon trying to find a way to get him away from Raj, but even if he had vampire speed he wouldn't have been able to get there before Raj slit his throat. Magnus sat down in defeat, he wished he could have saved Alec right then. But he could never sacrifice Simon.

Victor smirked in victory and bit Alec again. This would be even more painful as he had already bitten Alec. Victor loved hearing Alec scream again, this time it was even louder than before and Victor couldn't wait until he could be alone with Alec again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> There is no rape in this chapter but given the nature of this story there will be angst.

Alec longed to be in Magnus' arms, but instead he was trapped with Victor. It was now the party to celebrate the bonding ceremony but Alec hated the party. It was celebrating his forced bonding with a monster. Who was currently talking to his guests and showing him off. 

"Congratulations Victor, you are very lucky to have an omega they are so rare especially among nephilim", Richard said. 

Alec glared at Richard, he was a member of the Clave. Alec hated that he was talking about him as though he wasn't there and as if he was just an object. 

"Thank you so much. If you are looking for an omega, I recommend Clarissa Fairchild I'm sure I could make her be your omega".

"No you can't do that!" Alec said angrily unable to stay silent any longer. 

"Don't speak to your alpha like that omega", Richard snapped, "I hope you will beat that out of him Victor". 

"Don't worry I fully intend to do that", Victor said and glared at Alec. 

Alec flinched in fear but was determined to protest and was about to but he was interrupted by Richard. 

"Thank you for the offer, but I actually have my eye on an omega back in Idris". 

Alec was relieved Clary was no longer in danger from Richard, but he was still afraid that Victor could still try and make her be with another alpha. When Richard left Victor tightened his grip crushingly hard. 

"How dare you embarrass me. Never speak to me like that in public!" 

"I won't let you force Clary to be with someone against her will". 

"No need to worry Alec, I knew he would refuse as I already knew about his omega. I needed him to think I could give him an omega to make him be on my side. I don't want to take Clary away from Isabelle. I really like your sister and I hope she will come to her senses and choose me over you". 

"Izzy would never betray me". 

"You sound so confident considering your own mother betrayed you". 

Alec flinched at the painful reminder of his mother's betrayal, "Izzy has always been on my side, even when I first presented as an omega. Unlike my parents it changed nothing for her, she had always been there for me". 

"Yet I hear there were a lot of times when Izzy and Jace would go out partying and leave you behind to take the punishments for their disobedience. And they completely forgot your 21st birthday and hurt you". 

"Our parents were too strict, Izzy and Jace deserved to have some fun in their lives. They have both apologized for forgetting my birthday", Alec argued. 

Alec was angry when Victor didn't take him seriously and just took him to another guest he wanted to show him off too. Alec's heart broke when Victor took him to Magnus. He knew Victor was doing this deliberately to hurt him and Magnus. 

"Hello Magnus, did you enjoy the ceremony?" Victor said with a smirk. 

"You think you have won, but I will save Alexander from you". 

"I'd like to see you try". 

"I'm so sorry you had to watch the ceremony Mags", Alec said.

"Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault". 

"Victor please let me talk alone to Magnus". 

"No chance, you really expect me to believe you won't try to run". 

"You have Simon, I won't run to protect him". 

"Fine, but I will be close enough to see you". 

Magnus pulled Alec into a hug as soon as Victor walked away. "I promise you I won't rest until I find away to break the bond between you and Victor or find a way to kill him that won't kill you too". 

"What if there is no way?" Alec said tearfully.

Magnus gently wiped away Alec's tears, "Don't think that way Alexander, I know it is hard but please don't let go of hope". 

"Your love for me gives me hope". 

Magnus' heart warmed and hurt at these words. It meant so much to him that Alec felt this way but he desperately wished he could take Alec out of here and keep him away from Victor. Magnus suddenly realized there was something different about Alec, he couldn't tell what it was but something had definitely changed. 

"Alexander, has Victor done something to you?" 

Alec looked away sadly, "He found out I wanted to be a vampire. He forced Simon to sire me and him so he could be with me forever. I wanted to wait until I could talk to Simon first. I never wanted him to be forced to do this. I hope he doesn't hate me". 

"I'm so sorry Victor put you through that, Simon could never hate you. He knew Victor was the one forcing it. Simon loves you". 

Alec wanted to believe Magnus but he wasn't sure if he could, he looked at Simon who was still trapped with Raj and was relieved when he gave him a reassuring look. As though Simon had read his mind. 

"I love you so much, I want you to know that if I get you away from Victor but can't break the bond I still will love you. Even if you are not my omega, I will never not want to be with you". 

"That means everything to me Magnus, I was scared that you wouldn't want me anymore. Thank you for saying that".

Magnus wanted to kiss Alec but he knew that Victor would only make Alec suffer for it and he couldn't be the cause of Alec's pain. "I wish I could kiss you Alexander". 

Alec rested his head against Magnus', he knew he was pushing the line and was risking Victor's anger for even doing this but he didn't care. "I wish I could kiss you too". Alec was going to continue speaking but he was pulled away harshly by Victor. 

"That's enough, I can't have people think you two are having an affair". 

"We are in a relationship Victor, you are the one forcing us apart", Magnus growled. 

"Most of the guests don't know that and I want to keep it that way". Victor had been furious when he saw Alec resting his head against Magnus'. And the way Magnus had his arms wrapped around Alec and held him so close against his chest made it even more intimate. Some of the guests were giving him odd and concerned looks. He couldn't let Magnus ruin his reputation. 

"The only thing stopping me from killing you right now is that it would kill Alexander too". 

Victor grinned, "Exactly Bane, you are powerless right now. Surely you want your precious Alexander to be safe, so don't make me angry". Victor forced Alec away from Magnus feeling victorious and smug. Finally he had Magnus under his control, he knew Magnus would do anything to protect Alec. 

Though he would rather have Isabelle with him willingly, he was willing to use Alec to make her join him. He would give her a chance to join him willingly before using Alec. He hoped that Isabelle would break up with Clary so that he could seduce Isabelle. While he loved Alec he had no problem sleeping with other people and Isabelle was beautiful. 

Clary was too, he would love to be with her too especially as she was an omega but as Isabelle cared so much about Clary she was out of bounds until she chose him instead. If he tried to force himself on Clary and Izzy found out, she would never join him. So he would have to play his cards carefully. With that in mind he found Isabelle with Clary. Isabelle was holding Clary close to her and glaring at the alphas who were staring lustfully at Clary. 

"Isabelle, Clarissa it would make me very happy if you would work with me". 

"I will when hell freezes over!" Izzy said angrily and Clary nodded looking equally furious. 

Alec sighed in relief, a part of him had been scared Victor was right and that she would betray him. "Izzy be careful he's dangerous", Alec said. 

"You should listen to your brother Isabelle, he knows more than anyone how dangerous I can be", Victor said threateningly. "If you don't join me Alec will pay the price for it". 

Izzy stiffened and it took all of her will power not to attack Victor, "Fine, I'll join you. But only to protect Alec. I don't feel any loyalty to you". 

"Wise decision, I'm sure in time you will be loyal to me. Clarissa I would like you to join me too, again if you refuse Alec will suffer for it". 

Clary also had to refrain from punching Victor, "Okay but like Izzy I'm only doing this for Alec". 

Victor grinned, "Many of my colleagues initially joined me because of blackmail but they have become my close friends. It will only be a matter of time before you do as well". 

Clary had to hold Izzy back from beating up Victor at those words as he left with Alec. 

Jace joined Magnus, he had been trying to speak to Simon but Raj wouldn't let him. "I can't take this anymore Magnus, we have to save them now". 

"We have to do this carefully, remember Victor won't hesitate to have Raj kill Simon. We need to find a way to get Simon away from Raj so that we can save Alexander". 

"Raj loves a pretty face, maybe I could seduce him as a distraction". 

Magnus rolled his eyes, even now Jace was still arrogant about his looks, "That won't work Jace, Raj knows you love Simon and will be expecting you to try and save Simon. Someone else should try to seduce Raj". 

"Who should that be huh? You? Raj will also know you love Alec". 

Magnus sighed in irritation, "I didn't mean me. A friend of mine, Lorenzo owes me a favour. I will ask him to do it". 

"Great ask him to come now". 

"It's not that simple, though he owes me a favour Lorenzo hates helping me as we have had a rivalry for centuries. He will try to find a way out of it. But I won't let him, give me time and I will have him seduce Raj". 

"Fine, but he better pull through or I will pay your friend a visit". 

Magnus really hoped he could avoid that. Lorenzo already hated him enough right now. It would be a lot harder to get him on his side if Jace beat him up. Magnus found his gaze drawn to Alec, who was pressed against Victor as Victor forced him to dance. Magnus knew that if he ended up owing Lorenzo a favour he wouldn't care. Saving Alec was far more important than his pride and he wouldn't rest until he saved Alec. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> Just a heads up there is implied rape in this chapter. But there aren't any details, I have just written enough to show it happened.

Magnus' heart broke every time he remembered Alec's scream as Victor gave him the mating bite. Magnus wanted to use magic to erase the memory, but Magnus had learnt that erasing memories was dangerous and he owed it to Alec to remember. It wouldn't be fair to Alec if he was alone in his suffering. 

Magnus had immediately sent a fire message to Lorenzo when Victor had allowed him to leave the insitute. Magnus hated having to leave Alec with Victor, but he had no choice when Victor held all the cards. If they could distract Raj enough with Lorenzo they could save Simon. Then Victor couldn't use Simon as a hostage against Alec anymore. 

Even though Magnus couldn't kill Victor, he would at least be able to get Alec away from him. And Alec wouldn't refuse to escape as Simon would be safe. Magnus had already conjured more rooms to house Alec's loved ones so Victor couldn't take another hostage instead of Simon. Magnus had been reluctant to allow Andrew Underhill to stay at his loft as he was worried he had feelings for Alec. 

But he knew how much Alec cared for Andrew, and he knew Victor wouldn't hesitate to use Andrew as a hostage even though he was an alpha. So even though things were tense between him and Andrew he was willing to soldier through it for Alec's sake. 

Lorenzo had tried to get out of the meeting Magnus asked for in the fire message, but when Magnus reminded him of the favour Lorenzo owed him Lorenzo reluctantly agreed. Magnus let him in when Lorenzo arrived. He had asked the others to stay in their rooms as he didn't want them to get angry with Lorenzo and ruin any chance of him helping them. He was particularly worried about Jace as he had a tendency to lose his temper quickly. 

"Magnus what do you want?"

Magnus rolled his eyes, Lorenzo was always so blunt and straight to the point. Though in this case Magnus was glad as he needed him to agree to his plan as quickly as possible. Magnus explained everything that had happened with Alec, Simon and Victor. "I need you to seduce Raj so he will be distracted enough for me to save Simon", Magnus said as he handed Lorenzo a photo of Raj so he could see what he looked like. 

"He's good looking enough but why should I do this for you? Can't you distract Raj?" 

"I already reminded you about the favour you owe me and Raj knows how I feel about Alexander. He won't believe I'm really interested in him, he will see right through me". 

"I think you are overestimating the shadowhunter's intelligence. I hate to admit it but you are very attractive and I think you could trick him". 

"Thanks for the compliment Lorenzo", Magnus said with a grin to irritate Lorenzo, "But I think you are wrong, the whole reason Victor forced me to see the bonding ceremony was to hurt me. So Victor knows how I feel and even if Raj didn't realize it Victor would have told him". 

Lorenzo sighed, "Even so, I don't care about your precious omegas. My favour to you wasn't binding, we didn't have a contract". 

"Yes but I will tell everyone that you refused to help save Alec and Simon if you won't help me. Unlike nephilim the majority of us care for omegas and treat them the way omegas should be treated. It will make everyone hate you and turn them against you if they learned how you really feel about omegas. They would want a new high warlock of Brooklyn and you would lose your position". 

Lorenzo glared furiously at Magnus and he could tell Lorenzo was trying desperately to find another loophole. Lorenzo's shoulders sagged in defeat. 

"Fine, I'll help you. But not for the omegas, I'm only doing this to stop you from ruining my reputation". 

"As much as I hate the backwards views you have about omegas, I don't care why you are helping me as long as you pull through". 

Magnus and Lorenzo planned Simon's rescue first as that was the first step. Now that Lorenzo had agreed to the plan he had let the others come back in to talk to Lorenzo. Having seen what was happening through Magnus' magic, they were very angry that Lorenzo didn't care for Alec and Simon. But Magnus managed to hold them back from taking their anger out on Lorenzo. 

Meanwhile Alec was being forced to stay in Victor's bedroom or office, depending on what Victor wanted to do. Alec hated that Victor had so much control over him, he wanted to fight back so badly. But Victor had threatened to make Alec watch as he raped Simon and he couldn't face that or be the reason Simon had to suffer more. 

At the moment Alec was chained to Victor's office chair. But thankfully Victor had a long meeting so he had some time away from the monster. Though he had made sure Alec wasn't alone, he had an alpha shadowhunter guard Alec. Alec knew the alpha, they used to be close before he presented. But when he became an omega Jake lost all respect for him. 

Alec didn't like the way Jake kept staring lustfully at him. He was scared Jake would force himself on him, though it had been an hour and Jake hadn't yet. He was suprised he hadn't. Had Victor made him swear not to? He wouldn't put it past Victor to threaten Jake into promising not to touch him. 

"Jake please let me go". 

"That's not happening, you are an omega and omegas are meant to please alphas". 

"You were my friend, how could you change so much just because I'm an omega?" 

Jake moved close to Alec and cupped Alec's face ignoring Alec's flinch, "Like I said you are only good for pleasing alphas. You are the oldest Lightwood, I thought for sure you would be an alpha. You have no idea how disappointed I was when I found out you are an omega". 

"You were always against omegas?" 

"Yes, I just hid it from you because I knew you were different and respected omegas. I was hoping that when you became an alpha I could court you and we could have become mates". 

"I wouldn't have agreed to let you court me, I was in love with someone else", Alec said angrily. 

But Jake just smirked, "Right, your parabatai. I wouldn't have cared if you didn't love me, it is all about image. Your family is the equivalent of nobility for mundanes, it would have made my career to be mated to you. But you ruined everything by being an omega!" 

"I can't control that, you're willing to let me suffer because of something I have no control over?" 

Jake straddled Alec and gave him an unsettling grin, "Yes, you more than deserve it. Victor said I wasn't allowed to hurt you. But he still has an hour left of his meeting, he doesn't have to know". 

"No please get off me", Alec said but he was just ignored. 

Lorenzo had managed to trick Victor into letting him in the insitute and he secretly brought Magnus with him. Magnus waited while Lorenzo seduced Raj. Lorenzo successfully managed to gain Raj's attention and had even got a date from him. When Lorenzo gave the signal Magnus crept into the room they were keeping Simon. Magnus' heart clenched in pain when he saw Simon was tied to the bed, it wasn't hard to guess what Raj had been doing to him. 

Simon flinched when he heard someone come in the room, afraid Raj had come back. But when he looked up he was immensely relieved to see Magnus. "Magnus? You came for me". 

"Unfortunate choice of words. But yes of course I wouldn't let them keep you here". 

Simon blushed when he realized what he had said, he hadn't meant it to sound that way. "What about Raj? He will be back any minute".

"Don't worry about him, Lorenzo is distracting Raj. Simon is it safe to use my magic to free you, did Victor have a warlock enchant the chains?" 

"No it's safe for you to use magic. I'm suprised he didn't have my chains enchanted, he's a smart guy I would have thought he would have done that". 

"He may be smart but he is also cocky. He was probably overconfident now that he has Alexander", Magnus said as he used magic to break Simons' chains and free him. Magnus was suprised when Simon hugged him as soon as he was free. 

"Thank you for saving me, I was so scared I would be trapped in here literally forever". 

"I would do anything for the ones I love". 

Simon couldn't hold back his tears when Magnus said that. He had been through so much and was scared that he was damaged goods now. But Magnus had still saved him. He didn't know Magnus loved him and it meant so much to Simon that he did. He hoped Jace would still love him. Magnus comforted Simon until he calmed down enough to leave, thankfully with Lorenzo as a distraction for Raj they had time on their side.

When Simon was ready to go, Magnus portaled Simon out of the institute and back to his loft. Jace, Izzy and Clary all engulfed Simon in a huge hug while Magnus portaled back to the institute. He wouldn't leave without Alec safe in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) 
> 
> Just a heads up there is rape in this chapter but it is not graphic and Alec is saved very quickly.

Alec was fighting desperately against Jake, but he was too strong and had the upper hand. Jake was getting carried away and became so violent that he hurt Alec badly every time he thrusted into him. Tears were streaming down Alec's face as the pain increased as he kept being slammed against the wall. 

Alec was afraid this would go on forever but to his immense relief Magnus suddenly appeared in the office. Magnus was so angry at the sight of Jake raping Alec that he dropped the glamour on his warlock mark. He used his magic to throw Jake off Alec and sent him to who knows where, Magnus was too angry to care. 

Magnus ran to Alec and used magic to give Alec new clothes as Jake had ripped Alec's clothes and ruined them. Alec collapsed into Magnus' arms, he wished he could wrap his arms around Magnus but he still had the enchanted chains on his wrists so he couldn't. But being embraced by Magnus was enough to calm him. 

Magnus gently cupped Alec's face, "You're safe now Alexander, I'm taking you home". 

"I love you so much", Alec said his voice wobbly from crying. 

"I love you too my beautiful omega", Magnus didn't care that Alec belonged to Victor because of his mating bite. He would still consider Alec to be his omega and he knew Alec would always think of him as his alpha. 

"I'm so sorry Victor did this to me", Alec said as he gestured to the mating bite. "And that he made you watch".

"It wasn't your fault it was all Victor's, where is he?" 

"He's in a meeting, he wouldn't tell me where". 

"I'll take you home now, we don't know how long we have until he comes back. I'll come back for your things later", Magnus said and he gently carried Alec. It wouldn't be safe for Alec to come back to the institute until Victor was defeated, so Alec would need his things to be at Magnus' apartment instead of his room. 

"Thank you Magnus", Alec said as he leaned his head against Magnus' chest. 

Magnus smiled lovingly at Alec, he had missed the feeling of Alec in his arms so much, "You are more than welcome". 

Magnus created a portal and quickly took Alec through it and arrived at his apartment. Jace immediately tried to take Alec from Magnus but he moved Alec out of Jace's reach. He knew Jace just wanted to help but he didn't like the thought of another alpha touching his omega after what Alec had been through. 

"Hermano are you okay?" Izzy said anxiously, she wanted to hug Alec but given Magnus' reaction to Jace she felt she needed to wait until Magnus had taken Alec to their room so he could rest. 

Alec smiled warmly at Izzy, feeling so grateful to Magnus for letting his loved ones stay at his apartment. Magnus had explained they were here when they went through the portal as he was worried Alec would feel overwhelmed by so many people being in his apartment. But Alec had reassured Magnus that he would be okay and that he was so thankful he had kept them safe. "I am now thanks to Magnus". 

"Thank you for saving him". 

"I would do anything for your brother". 

"Wait how come his hands are still chained. Did you leave them on?" Jace said giving Magnus an accusatory look. 

Magnus sighed, "I told you Blondie, Victor had them enchanted remember? Only the warlock Victor hired could break the enchantment and I can't take them off until the spell is lifted. But I don't know who he is and Alexander didn't recognize him. I can't believe you would think I would deliberately leave them on". 

Jace was about to argue but Alec interrupted him, "Jace, Magnus saved me and he would never take advantage of me like that. Where's Simon, Clary and Andrew are they okay?" 

Jace wanted to argue further, though Magnus seemed to make Alec happy he didn't fully trust Magnus with Alec's heart. But he knew it would only upset Alec if he voiced his thoughts so he reluctantly dropped the issue for now. "They are fine, Andrew is making us lunch, Simon is sleeping and Clary is protecting him. She wouldn't even let me in there", Jace said with an irritated huff. 

"Maybe she doesn't trust you not to take advantage of Simon", Magnus said. 

"But I would never hurt Simon". 

"Now you know how I felt when you accused me of that". 

"Boys stop fighting, Alec needs to rest. Magnus please take him to his room", Izzy said sharply leaving no room for argument. 

Magnus took Alec to his room but glared at Jace before he left. He carefully laid Alec down on their bed, "Would you like me to use magic to give you pyjamas? It will be difficult to put some on yourself with your hands chained". 

"Yes please thanks, um I'm sorry about Jace". 

"It's okay I understand that he's so protective of you". 

"I feel bad that Andrew is going to the trouble of making lunch but I don't feel up to eating". 

Magnus felt a twinge of jealousy at Alec's concern for Andrew but tried to ignore it, "Don't worry Alexander, I'm sure he won't mind and we could save some for you to eat when you feel ready to. I'll leave now so you can rest". 

"Wait can you um... wait until I fall asleep?" Alec said feeling embarrassed for asking, but part of him was terrified that Victor would show up at any moment and take him away. He would never be able to sleep alone. 

"Of course my Angel", Magnus said, "Is it okay if I lay next to you?" After what Victor and Jake had done to Alec, Magnus didn't want to overstep any boundaries. 

"I would love that". 

Magnus was relieved that Alec said that, it was comforting to him too being able to hold Alec close. Magnus slipped under the covers and held Alec. 

"I'm so sorry about the chains, I wish I could take them off you. You know I don't want them on you right?" Despite what Alec said to Jace, Magnus still felt anxious and insecure. Though he liked people to think he was confident and had not let himself falter in front of Jace. What Jace had said hurt a lot. He meant it when he told Alec he understood Jace being protective of Alec, but that didn't stop the pain. 

Alec cupped Magnus face soothingly, "I know that, I promise I never thought you wanted them on me". Alec hated that Jace had hurt Magnus and decided that he would have words with him. He knew he was just being protective, but his protective nature had hurt people in the past too. Past boyfriends had been upset when Jace had thought they just wanted Alec because he was an omega. 

Magnus felt so relieved to hear that, "Would you like me to sing you a song to help you sleep?" Magnus was going to say lullaby but he didn't want Alec to feel embarrassed. "I often used to sing with the Beetles you know". 

Alec used to wonder how many of Magnus' name drops were true, but after getting to know Magnus he realized they were all true. He often forgot how old and experienced Magnus was as he looked so young. Magnus had even gotten Robert Downey Jr. to meet him for his birthday as he was Magnus' friend. Simon had made Alec watch the avengers and he loved it so much that he was ecstatic to meet him. Though Magnus had been jealous when Robert Downey Jr. had flirted with him. 

Alec realized that now he was a vampire he would live forever too and that though it had happened in horrifying circumstances, it solved all the immortality problems. He didn't know how he was going to tell his siblings and friends. He was sure they would keep it a secret but he was afraid of their reaction. He tried to push that aside to focus on Magnus and he happily nodded in reply. 

Magnus' voice was so beautiful that Alec didn't want to fall asleep. He wanted to stay awake and listen to him sing. But he was so physically and emotionally exhausted after everything he had been through that he found himself falling asleep to the sound of Magnus' wonderful voice.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. 
> 
> There is no rape in this chapter, but there is mention of past rape.

When Alec woke up he was happy to see Simon sitting in a chair next to him. He knew he had been saved, but it felt so much better to see Simon for himself. 

"Alec, I'm so glad you are awake I was worried you wouldn't be able to eat anything until tomorrow", Simon said as he hugged Alec. 

"Sorry I didn't meant to make you worry, I wasn't really feeling up to eating earlier. But I'm sure I will be able to eat something in a bit". 

"I understand after what you have been through. I'm so sorry I sired you, I hope you don't hate me for it". 

"I could never hate you Simon, I know Victor forced you. I wanted to tell you but I was knocked out before I could, I was actually thinking of asking you to sire me for a long time". 

Simon gave Alec a startled look, he was so relieved Alec didn't hate him. But he wasn't expecting that. "Really, why?"  


"I love Magnus so much and I didn't want him to go through the pain of losing me. I felt ready to live with him forever and it would solve the mortality problem. I was also scared that if I became an old man while Magnus still looked so young, he wouldn't want to be with me anymore. By the way only Magnus knows I am vampire, please keep it between us for now". 

"Magnus loves you I'm sure he wouldn't leave you because of that, but I understand as I have similar fears about me and Jace. If he still wants me after what Raj has done to me. I am immortal but he isn't, I am afraid he wouldn't want to be with me forever or give up being a shadowhunter for me. Don't worry I won't tell anyone, I understand you want to wait until you are ready to tell them you are a vampire". 

"Thank you for keeping it a secret. I'm sure Jace will still want you and if he doesn't he will have to deal with me. I think you should talk to Jace about this, he may suprise you". 

Simon gave Alec a suspicious look, "Jace has told you something hasn't he? What did he say?" 

"It's not my place to tell you, I think you should talk to him now". 

Simon nodded feeling determined, "You're right I'll do that. But I'll ask Andrew to come and give you some food". 

"Thanks Si". When Alec first met Simon he would have never guessed they would become close. He had found his constant talking very irritating and he kept getting in to trouble which in turn caused him to get in trouble with his parents. And they never held back when giving him punishments. 

But Alec realized that finding out about the Shadow world would be frightening for a mundane. And Simon had no idea what his parents were doing to him, no one did. They bonded when Simon had confessed his love for Clary and Alec told him how he loved Jace. Alec smiled at how different things were now, he and Simon were best friends. Clary was now with Izzy and Jace was with Simon. And Alec had found love with a wonderful alpha. Magnus had made mistakes that hurt him but he was making the effort to make things right. 

Alec was interrupted from his thoughts when Andrew knocked on the door. After Alec confirmed it was okay to come in Andrew opened the door slowly as he was balancing Alec's dinner. Alec felt his heart warm when he saw that Andrew had made his favourite meal. Alec didn't have many friends at the insitute because most of his colleagues felt he shouldn't be a shadowhunter as he was an omega and should be warming their beds instead. So he was so glad he could count Andrew as his friend. 

"Thank you so much Andrew, you didn't have to do this". 

Andrew blushed but Alec didn't see as he was looking at his food, "I know but you deserve this after what you have been through". 

"Where's Magnus by the way?" Though Alec had been happy to see Simon, he had been disappointed Magnus hadn't come to see him. 

Andrew felt angry that Alec had shifted things to Magnus, but he calmed himself down. He wanted Alec but he would not be like Victor. "He's in his office doing research. He's trying to find a way to unbind you from Victor and to find the warlock who enchanted your chains. I can help you eat if you are struggling because of the chains". 

"Thanks I'll let you know if I struggle", Alec said, though he probably wouldn't. Alec felt only Magnus should do something like that as it felt so intimate. Alec suddenly realized how close Andrew was, he was sitting on the bed and his face was close enough to kiss him. Alec felt uncomfortable and tried to subtly move away from Andrew. He knew Andrew hadn't meant to make him feel uncomfortable, so he didn't want to draw attention to it. 

"Alec there's something I would like to talk to you about. Um... I know you are with Magnus. But I am in love with you and I want you to be my omega". 

Alec looked at Andrew in shock, he had thought Andrew only saw him as his friend. "I'm so sorry but I love Magnus". 

Andrew felt his heart clench in pain, he knew Alec would say that but it didn't prepare him for the heartbreak. Andrew lost control and kissed Alec fiercly. But Alec didn't kiss back and pushed Andrew away. 

"Please stop, I-I want to be friends". 

Andrew got off the bed and put his head in his hands, "I'm sorry Alec, I didn't mean to kiss you". 

Alec was glad Andrew had stopped, he was afraid he wouldn't and would lose a friend, "I forgive you-"

"I should go", Andrew said talking over Alec and rushed out of the room. 

Alec wanted to run after Andrew but he was still feeling so exhausted and couldn't get up. Anxiety began to build up in him, Alec was afraid Andrew could not get past his feelings and refuse to be his friend anymore. 

Simon found Jace in the kitchen making some coffee. Simon had hoped that Jace hugging him when he came back was a sign that he still wanted him. But he hadn't come at all to see him after that. Only Clary was at his bedside. He was worried he had been wrong. 

"Um hi Jace", Simon said awkwardly, for the first time in his life he was struggling to find the words he needed to say. Normally he couldn't stop talking and said too much but now he was having the opposite problem. 

"Simon? I'm so glad to see you awake. I was getting worried". 

"Really? How come you didn't come to see how I was doing?" 

"I wanted to, but Clary wouldn't let me. Did Clary not tell you?" Jace said in irritation. 

"No she didn't, I was afraid that you didn't want to see me anymore". Simon was annoyed with Clary for not letting Jace in to see him, but he understood how protective she was of him. 

Jace put his hands on Simon's waist and pulled him closer, "My feelings for you have not changed, Magnus told me what Raj did to you. I want you to know that I know he forced you, I don't think you cheated. I still want you, if you want me". 

Simon hugged Jace tightly, "I never stopped wanting you, you were the only thing that helped me survive Raj, Victor and the others. Thinking of our future together gave me hope. Speaking of our future, I understand if me being a vampire is a problem for us-" 

"Simon, it means everything to me that I gave you the hope you needed to survive. You being a vampire I hope won't be a problem. I have been thinking that, I would like to become a vampire so I can be with you forever". 

Simon smiled widely, he had hoped that this was what Alec had been implying but he had tried not to get his hopes up. "Are you sure? You would not be a shadowhunter anymore". 

"I am sure, I have thought long and hard about it and you are more important to me than being a shadowhunter", Jace said. "I would really like to kiss you now, but if you don't feel ready I can wait". 

"A kiss sounds very nice, but I don't think I could be ready for anything more intimate than that though for a long time. I hope that doesn't change anything for you".

"I more than understand, don't worry this doesn't change a thing", Jace said and leaned in to kiss Simon passionately. 

Magnus was trying desperately to find a way to save Alec. He needed to find a way to unbind him from Victor so that he could kill Victor or at least defeat him. But so long as Alec was bound to Victor, he was still a hostage even though he had taken Alec home. His office had become a mess in his frustration. He knew he could just clean it with magic but he found it a satisfying outlet for his anger. 

Izzy came in to the office and frowned in concern as she saw Magnus staring at a book and talking angrily to himself. "Magnus you need to stop and get some rest". Magnus didn't say anything and for a moment Izzy thought he was deliberately ignoring her which angered her. But she realized Magnus hadn't heard her. Izzy sighed and she grabbed the book Magnus was reading and hit him with it. 

"Hey! What was that for?" 

"It was the only way to get your attention". 

Magnus sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you". 

"I know, you have been working for too long. You need to stop and get some rest or at least see Alec. I bet he is upset you haven't seen him yet since he woke up". It had been a couple of weeks now and Izzy could tell Alec was upset Magnus hadn't seen him at all, even though he had been trying to hide it. 

Magnus felt guilty at that, he had been so focused on his mission he had forgotten he was meant to be taking care of Alec. "You're right, I'll go see Alexander". Magnus said as he got up. 

Izzy stopped Magnus before he left, "Wait, I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am for everything you are doing and for getting Alec away from Victor. Just don't forget to spend time with Alec again he misses you so much". 

Magnus smiled warmly at Izzy, "You are more than welcome, like I said I would do anything for your brother. I promise you I won't do it again I miss him a lot too". 

When Magnus went to Alec's room, he saw Alec was trying to read but he looked distressed which concerned him. "What's wrong Alexander?" 

Alec's eyes lit up when he saw Magnus but he deflated at the question, "Um nothing". 

"I can tell you are upset, please tell me what's bothering you. Don't push me away remember?" 

"Andrew came by a couple of weeks ago to give me my meal, but he told me he wants me to be his omega and he kissed me". 

"What? He kissed you!" Magnus said angrily, "You didn't kiss him back did you?" 

"No Magnus I pushed him away, please believe me". 

Magnus sighed, but he cupped Alec's face soothingly, "I believe you, but I need to have words with Andrew". 

"Please don't, he was really upset with himself. He realized he shouldn't have kissed me. I need you here with me". 

"Fine but only because you don't want me too, I am sorry I have been neglecting you. I didn't intend to". 

"It's okay I understand you have been trying to find a way to save me". 

"It's not okay, I should have balanced my time. I will work on that". 

Alec smiled gratefully, he had missed Magnus a lot. They spent the rest of the afternoon together watching movies to try and take their minds of the things they feared. Alec knew he couldn't keep his secret of being a vampire from the others for much longer, but he was grateful for the peace he could have with Magnus.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this chapter :)

Over the next few weeks Magnus desperately searched for a way to unbind Alec from Victor and the warlock who had put the chains on Alec. He was getting closer to finding the warlock, his friend Catarina was checking out the lead for him. But he still couldn't find a way to sever the bond between Alec and Victor. Even if he could, Magnus wasn't sure if he could ever claim Alec back again. 

Omegas' bodies had adapted over time to protect them from alphas who would break the bond and abandon them. And only want them back later because they were omegas. Their bodies would not accept a second bite from the same alpha now for protection. But Magnus hoped that as he had not abandoned Alec there could be a way to solve the problem. 

Andrew had been avoiding him but Magnus was determined to corner him to have words. He wouldn't hurt Andrew but he had to make him see Alec was his omega. Magnus finally managed to talk to Andrew that afternoon. 

"I know you kissed Alexander", Magnus said angrily. 

"I'm so sorry, I know I should never have done that". 

"He may be mated to Victor but he wants to be my omega-"

"I know that and I know what I did was wrong. I understand if you can't but I hope you can forgive me", Andrew said looking away guiltily. 

Magnus sighed, "You mean a lot to Alec so I will try to forgive you. But if you do this again I won't give any second chances". 

"I promise I won't try to come between you two again. I would rather have Alec as a friend than never see him again. Thank you for trying to forgive me". 

"Alec told me you apologized but you rushed out the door before he could say anything. So please talk to him and apologise properly". Magnus was reluctant to let Andrew see Alec, but he wouldn't control Alec like that. He wouldn't force him not to see someone he cared for. 

Andrew nodded and left to talk to Alec. He was feeling anxious about talking to him but he had put it off for two weeks and he knew he hurt Alec by kissing him and avoiding him. He needed to make it up to Alec. Andrew found Alec in the kitchen making some coffee though Andrew could see he was struggling because of the chains. "I could make the coffee for you". 

Alec jumped and nearly dropped the mug he was holding, "Oh Andrew um yeah that would be great thanks". Alec moved aside to let Andrew help. He wished he could do it himself but the chains restricted his movements. He hated the chains, they were a constant reminder of what Victor had done to him. 

"I was hoping I could talk to you but I understand if you don't want to see me". 

"It's okay I'm actually glad you want to talk to me. I was afraid you wanted nothing to do with me anymore".

More guilt consumed Andrew, he hadn't realized Alec would think that. He moved close to Alec and was about to take Alec's hands but changed his mind when he remembered how angry Magnus was. Instead he put his hand on Alec's shoulder soothingly. "That's not true I'm so sorry I made you think that and I'm truly sorry I kissed you. I never meant to make things awkward between us. And I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. Will you let me earn your trust back?" 

"I already forgave you Andrew", Alec said with a reassuring smile. "I'm just relieved I haven't lost you as a friend". 

"How can you forgive me? I could have ruined things between you and Magnus". 

"I know you regret what you did and you have always treated me with respect at the insitute unlike most of our colleagues". 

"But I acted like them when I kissed you without asking you if I could", Andrew said guiltily. 

"It hurt when you avoided me but unlike them you have now made the effort to apologise. Not many alphas apologise willingly to omegas. I really have forgiven you". 

"What did I do to deserve an amazing friend like you?" Andrew said with a relieved smile. 

Alec hugged Andrew though with the chains it was awkward, "You were there for me in the past when no one else was". 

"So, we're good?" Andrew said hopefully. He noticed when Alec hugged him that Alec felt so cold, his first thought was that Alec not wearing something warm enough. But he felt ice cold, and it was very warm in Magnus' apartment. Andrew also realized Alec hadn't eaten the food he had given him or any other food the others offered. Something was off with Alec. He wanted to talk to him about it. But felt he should wait until things were better between them. 

"Yes we are". 

"I'm glad you two have made up but please take your hands off my boyfriend Andrew", Magnus said teasingly but Andrew could see the dangerous glint in Magnus' eyes and he immediately let go of Alec. 

"Magnus we were just hugging", Alec said shaking his head fondly. 

Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec's waist possessively, "I know but I was hoping for a hug, Magnus said with a pout. 

Alec smiled and hugged Magnus tightly, Magnus glared at Andrew while Alec couldn't see making Andrew feel awkward. He knew he deserved it after what he had done but he wished he could leave the room. "Um I'll finish making the coffee". 

"Thanks Andrew", Alec said when he released Magnus. Alec was about to continue speaking when he suddenly received a fire message. He froze when he saw it was from Victor. Alec didn't want to read it but he couldn't ignore it. 

The message said: "Alec you think you are safe from me now. But I will never give up until I have you again. We have eternity now that we are daylighters. I will make you mine forever. And I will make you watch as I kill Bane and everyone else you love for daring to escape me. If you will come to me willingly I will spare Simon and Clary as they are omegas too and Raj is particularly fond of them. I would hate to kill two omegas as you are so rare. You have 24 hours to decide".

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Magnus said furiously as he read the message over Alec's shoulder. 

"You can't remember, Alec will die if you do", Andrew said. He didn't know what the message said but judging by the terror in Alec's eyes and Magnus' fury he could tell it was from Victor. 

"I have to give myself up to him. I would never forgive myself if he killed Simon and Clary and maybe he would spare the rest of you if I distract him and make him forget his threat". 

"No Alexander, I know what men like Victor will do. Even if you give yourself to him he will still kill Clary and Simon or keep them for himself. He won't spare them. He won't spare any of us. And Simon and Clary are safe here I won't let Victor hurt them". 

"You know how dangerous Victor is, it will only be a matter of time until he will find a way in here". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "I know you are scared for us, but I can't let you sacrifice yourself again. You have been through so much, you need time to heal. I will ask some warlock friends to come here and protect us".

Alec wanted to argue more but he knew Magnus wouldn't agree to anything he said. So Alec decided to pretend to agree. And at the right moment he would secretly leave the loft and give himself to Victor. He felt guilty for keeping this from Magnus, but he couldn't be the reason more people he loved were put in danger. Alec sighed trying to act like he was upset about what he was going to say, "Okay I won't give myself up". 

"Alec how about I make you something to eat to take your mind off things?" Andrew said, testing a theory.

Alec shared a look with Magnus, "Thanks but um I'm not hungry". 

Andrew knew Alec would say something like that, he had a theory that Alec could be a vampire now. But Alec still had his runes, he knew sometimes vampires still kept their runes if they were nephilim first. But that was extremely rare. Andrew stopped himself from asking again, remembering his resolve to wait until he and Alec were close again. 

"I need to tell the others about this fire message. Why don't you watch something with Andrew while I tell them", Magnus said. 

Alec hugged Magnus in thanks, it was hard enough reading the message himself let alone telling the others about it. Alec left the room with his coffee and Andrew followed but Magnus stopped him. 

"Don't make me regret leaving you alone with him". 

"I promise I will only take his mind off this situation". 

Magnus raised an eyebrow, "That better not involve any more attempts at kissing Alexander". 

"That's not what I meant, I told you he means too much to me to lose him over this". 

"You're in love with him aren't you?"

Andrew looked away, "Yes but I really won't make another move on him. I don't want to ruin my friendship with him". 

"Good, I'm glad to hear that", Magnus said and moved aside to let Andrew in the living room. Magnus wasn't looking forward to breaking the news of Victor's threat, but he knew it would be worse if he kept it a secret. So Magnus made himself go and collect them from their rooms to talk.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Telling the others about Victor's fire message was not a fun task for Magnus. His friends were furious, Jace punched the wall and Izzy had smashed a vase. Magnus was grateful he could fix it with magic. While Clary and Simon clung to each other and looked so upset Magnus wanted to hug them. 

"I can't take this anymore Magnus, I know we can't kill Victor but we have to do something", Jace said. 

"I'm working on a plan, but it will take time-"

"We don't have time! Victor could come and grab Alec at any moment". 

"Jace you know how strong Magnus' wards are they will protect Alec", Simon said trying to reassure Jace.

Jace cupped Simon's face tenderly, "I'm scared for you and Clary too, what if Victor hires a warlock stronger than Magnus to break his wards?" Jace was furious that Victor was using Simon and Clary against Alec. And he knew what Victor would do to them if he did manage to take them which made his blood boil. 

"Normally I would be offended by that Blondie, but given the circumstances I will let that slide". 

"I'm worried about Alec, what if he gives in to Victor's demand and sacrifices himself again?" Izzy said anxiously as she wrapped a protective arm around her girlfriend. 

"I already talked to him about that, he did try to give himself up but I talked him out of it". 

Clary frowned, "Are you sure? He's very stubborn and protective of us, I doubt he would give up". 

"Don't worry Biscuit I am sure he won't give himself up", Magnus said comfortingly, though Clary's words were causing him to have doubts and make him worry. 

"What is your plan?" Simon asked. 

"I need to talk to a friend of mine, he will be able to trap Victor so that he won't be able to break free but he won't die. I am so close to finding a way to unbind Alexander from him, but until I do we need to keep Victor imprisoned so he can never hurt him again". 

While Magnus continued to explain his plan, Alec asked Andrew to make some coffee. When Andrew had gone to the kitchen, Alec took the opportunity to leave the apartment. He knew Magnus was still talking with the others. Magnus' wards kept people out but they didn't keep him in, Magnus had wanted to show Alec he was not like most alphas who wouldn't let their omegas out of the house alone or at all. 

Fear consumed Alec as he made his way to the insitute, he was so scared of being at Victor's mercy again. But if it could spare his loved ones he would face Victor. He tried to stop his hands from shaking, he didn't want to give Victor the satisfaction of being able to see his fear. 

When he arrived at the insitute Raj smirked at him and let him inside. Raj was the only shadowhunter in the ops centre as everyone else was busy doing missions or training. Raj grabbed Alec's waist and pulled him far too close. "Victor was right, he said you would give yourself up". 

"He's very possessive of me, he wouldn't like you touching me", Alec said in the hopes that Raj would let go of him. 

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him, he's in a meeting so he won't see this. And that gives me time to have my way with you. I bet you are an even better fuck than Clary and Simon", Raj said with a grin. 

Fury overtook Alec's fear, "How dare you talk about them like that!" 

Raj scoffed and was about to say something when suddenly he froze and fell to the floor. Alec jumped back in shock and looked up to see that Magnus had used magic to knock Raj out. 

"I should really kill him for saying that!" Magnus said angrily but stopped himself and moved to Alec. 

"Magnus, thank you for saving me. How did you know I would be here?" 

"Clary expressed concerns about you still wanting to sacrifice yourself". 

"I'm sorry I kept this a secret, I just knew you would stop me and I didn't want to be selfish by not giving myself to Victor". 

Magnus gently took Alec's hands comfortingly, "Alexander, you wouldn't have been selfish. You have sacrificed yourself so many times, we need to continue this at home we need to leave now". 

Shadowhunters were starting to come back into the ops centre and they tried to stop Alec and Magnus from leaving but Magnus created a portal and took Alec back to his loft. 

Izzy immediately hugged Alec when they arrived, "I was so scared for you big brother. Please don't do that again". 

Everyone else joined in the hug making Alec feel safe and loved, he needed this after the fear he felt when he was at the institute. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you all scared, I just wanted to save you from Victor". 

"We understand Alec", Simon said comfortingly. 

"There's um something I need to tell you about me", Alec said giving Simon and Magnus a meaningful look, they both nodded when they realized what Alec meant and smiled reassuringly at him. Alec was scared to tell his siblings, Clary and Andrew about being a vampire but he felt he couldn't keep it a secret any longer. "You guys know Victor is obsessed with me, he wanted to keep me as his omega forever so he forced Simon to sire me and Victor. We are both daylighter vampires now". 

There was a shocked silence then Jace furiously turned to Simon, "I can't believe you made Alec and Victor vampires! Alec won't ever be able to be a shadowhunter again and Victor is even more powerful now!" Jace yelled. 

Simon flinched away and his heart clenched in pain. 

"Jace I said Victor forced Simon to sire us. He didn't want to do it", Alec shot back. 

"But that doesn't change what he did, and now you are one of the blood suckers!" 

"Is that how you see me?" Simon said tears streaming down his face. "I thought you wanted to become a vampire too so we could be together forever".

Jace realized what he said and tried to take it back but the damage was done and Simon ran to his room. 

"Nice going Jace", Clary said sarcastically and ran after Simon. Clary knocked on the door of the room Simon was using while they were all staying at Magnus' loft. When Simon said she could come in Clary entered the room and her heart broke at the sight of Simon curled up on his bed crying. Her omega instincts to comfort and protect Simon flared up and she quickly sat down on his bed next to Simon and put a comforting arm around his shoulder. 

"I-I thought Jace had changed. He had been doing so much for omega and downworlder rights. But has he really felt that way about vampires this whole time? Has he secretly been disgusted by me because I'm a vampire?"

"Jace is an idiot but I don't think he really meant that. He was just upset about what Alec went through and he often says the wrong thing when he is upset. It doesn't excuse what he said, but I'm certain he loves you. When I was with Jace he often put his foot in his mouth and upset me. But he doesn't mean to do it". 

"I know but it really hurts that Jace said that. Wait what kind of things did he say to you?" Simon asked getting angry again. Clary was his best friend and he was going to have a word with Jace about this too. 

"Sometimes he would say things like stop being such an omega or he wouldn't let me go on some missions because I was too delicate as I'm a girl and an omega. I didn't let him get away with it though, I made him realize it was wrong to say and do that". 

"I'm going to give him a piece of my mind for doing that!" Simon said angrily, like Clary his omega protective instincts were going into overdrive. 

"It's okay Simon, he apologized and made it up to me. I don't want you to be even more angry with Jace". 

"Fine I won't yell at him for it but I still need to talk to him about it. Though I don't even know where we stand anymore. I thought he wanted to have eternity with me. I know he may not have meant what he said but I'm not sure if I can move past it". 

Clary pulled Simon into a hug, "I understand, whatever you decide I will support you and be there for you". 

"Thank you Clary, that means so much to me". 

"We're a package deal remember?" Clary said with a grin making Simon feel lighter and smile back. 

Meanwhile if looks could kill Magnus would have incinerated Jace with his glare, "How could you call Simon and Alexander a bloodsucker!" 

"I didn't mean to say that, I'm so sorry Alec". 

Alec looked away trying to stop tears falling, "Is that how you see me too now?" 

"No even if you are no longer a shadowhunter you are still my parabatai", Jace said. He had known something was wrong for a while now as he couldn't feel Alec in the bond. He had thought Alec was shutting him out, he had never expected this. Alec's runes were still showing even though he was a vampire, he didn't understand how that was possible. Jace wanted to go and talk to Simon and apologise to him too. But he knew from experience that Simon needed time without him first. "Wait how come you still have runes?"

"I don't know, I tried using my stele but it doesn't work anymore. I still look like a shadowhunter but I can't use my runes", Alec said trying to hide how much that upset him. 

It was devastating when he realized he couldn't feel Jace through the bond anymore, and it would haunt him for eternity. He had known that would happen when he would ask Simon to become a vampire, but he hadn't even had the time to prepare for the heartbreak. It had happened so suddenly and cruelly because of Victor, that it hurt even more. 

"I don't know either, I have never seen anything like this", Magnus said, he had not wanted to bring it up before as Alec was going through so much. But now that Jace had, he felt he needed to be honest. If the Clave found out about this they would want to experiment on Alec which made Magnus hate the Clave even more. 

Izzy seemed to come to the same conclusion, "We have to keep this a secret for Alec's safety", Izzy said anxiously. 

"So you are okay with me being a vampire?" 

"Of course hermano, I love you no matter what", Izzy said and hugged him again. 

Alec was so relieved, he loved Izzy so much and was so glad he hadn't lost her. Despite Jace's earlier reaction he seemed to have come around. Alec was worried about Andrew though, he hadn't said anything since Alec told them he was a vampire. He remembered how cold he had been to Magnus when he had temporarily lived at the institute and it worried him. 

"What about you Andrew?" Alec said trying to keep his voice steady. 

Andrew didn't know how he felt. He had been raised to believe that downworlders, especially omega downworlders were beneath him. He had been trying to fight the beliefs that had been ingrained in him. He wanted to accept this for Alec because he loved him, but at the same time part of him was disgusted by Alec now. And he hated himself for it. 

He had also been raised to believe being gay was wrong and had lived in fear all his life because of it. He had been so afraid someone would find out he was gay and that he would be cast out and deruned. Alec had helped him realize shadowhunters were the ones in the wrong to believe that and had given him the courage to come out and be free. If shadowhunters were wrong about that could they be wrong about downworlders? 

"I don't know, I just need time to think". 

"At least promise you won't betray Alec's secret", Izzy said. 

"I can't promise that, I'm sorry", Andrew said.

Andrew left leaving Alec devestated and afraid that he was in danger of being exposed by Andrew and that he would be tortured by the Clave literally forever.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Magnus used a tracking spell to find out where Andrew had gone and discovered he was at the Hunter's Moon. After adding more protective spells to ensure Alec and the others were safe while he was gone, Magnus left to talk to Andrew at the bar. Magnus was so angry that Andrew had not promised to keep Alec's secret, he was scared that Andrew had already told the Clave. 

The Clave would want to find out how Alec was a vampire with runes and find a way for Alec to reactivate his runes to create a powerful weapon. They wouldn't care that Alec is a human being, they would only see him as a weapon or if they failed, they would hand him over to Victor. Both options were unacceptable, Magnus would go to hell and back again before he let that happen.

He found Andrew sitting at the bar with a drink staring into space. Magnus sat next to Andrew and ordered a drink from Maia. Andrew jumped in fright when he realized Magnus was next to him. 

"Andrew we need to talk". 

Andrew looked away, "I don't want to talk to you, I need time to think". 

"You are threatening the safety of my mate, I don't care if you need time to think. Don't you know what the Clave will do to Alexander if you tell them?" 

"Yes I do know!" Andrew snapped, "That's why I'm struggling with this. All my life I was taught to believe omega downworlders don't have rights. I loved Alec so much but now I know he is a downworlder omega now, I just don't know what to think of him". 

"Alexander has always been there for you, when your colleagues were homophobic to you he stood up to them at the risk of being attacked just because he is an omega. When you needed a place to stay last year he asked me if you could stay with us. And you must know I only let you stay at my loft then and more recently because of him". 

"That doesn't change what he is now". 

It took a lot of restraint for Magnus to stop himself punching Andrew, he knew Alec would be upset if he hurt him, "He is still the same person Andrew. Being a vampire only changes what he is not who he is. Simon is an omega downworlder I thought you liked him, why is it different for Alexander?" 

"I never liked that he was a downworlder omega, I only tolerated it because I was in love with Alec and Simon is one of his best friends. I'm suprised Simon is even allowed in the institute". 

"So what about Clary? She's an omega-" 

"Yes but she's a nephilim not a downworlder". 

Magnus sighed in frustration, "Even if you refuse to see Alexander ever again, just please keep his secret don't make me wipe your memories of Alexander telling you what he is". 

"You would really do that to me?" Andrew said in shock. 

"To save Alexander yes". 

Andrew got up and tried to run but Magnus used magic to freeze him, he then cast a spell to erase Andrew's memories but something was blocking him. Someone had cast a protection spell on Andrew to stop Magnus wiping his memory making Magnus furious. 

"Magnus what are you doing? Let him go", Maia said worrying about everyone staring at Magnus. She didn't want people being put off from coming to the bar and despite what Andrew thought of downworlders she didn't want him to be hurt. 

"I'm trying to wipe his memory to protect my mate, but something is stopping me. I need to take him to another warlock". 

"No Magnus don't-" Maia said but was interrupted by some shadowhunters who had drawn their seraph blades. 

"Let him go right now and maybe we'll let you leave without broken arms". 

"How dare you threaten me!" Magnus said furiously. 

The shadowhunters charged at Magnus making him let go of Andrew by mistake giving him the chance to run. Magnus cursed and tried to portal outside to catch Andrew, but a shadowhunter grabbed him. There was so many that it drained Magnus to fight them off, Maia tried to help but there were so many of them. 

When they finally defeated the shadowhunters, and after checking Maia was okay Magnus only just had enough magic to portal back to his loft. When Magnus arrived at the loft he almost fell over because he had lost so much of his strength but Alec caught him. The chains made it hard but he still managed to stop Magnus falling. 

"Magnus what happened?" Alec said, upset to see Magnus hurt. 

Magnus explained everything that happened leaving Alec feeling more hurt that he didn't know if Andrew would keep his secret or betray him. And worried for Magnus' well being. Alec offered Magnus his hand, "Take my strength". 

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you", Magnus said, the last time he took Alec's strength he had felt guilty when he saw the pain it caused Alec and how weak his body was after. Back then he cared for Alec but now he loved him so much it would hurt him if he hurt Alec. 

"It's okay I can handle it, you are hurt you need my strength". 

Magnus reluctantly complied, he knew he would need his magic to talk to his friend about trapping Victor. He would need to portal as Ragnor was living in London at the moment. This time it was Magnus' turn to catch Alec before he fell. 

"What are we going to do about Andrew?" Clary said anxiously. 

"I'm going to see my friend I told you about. Now that Andrew knows I tracked him he will ask his warlock friend to stop me tracking him again. I will ask Ragnor if he can help with that as well as Victor". 

"Can I come with you to see your friend?" Alec asked. 

"I'm not sure if you are up to it after giving me your strength". 

"I promise I am up to it", Alec said trying to hide that he was finding it difficult to stop himself swaying but he couldn't manage to hide it from Magnus.

"I'm sorry Alexander, but you are barely standing. You need to rest, please stay here". 

Alec reluctantly agreed and allowed Izzy to help him to his room. 

"For all the times you looked after me when I was sick or upset I am glad I am able to look after you now", Izzy said as she helped Alec get into bed without falling.

"I was more than happy to look after you Iz, you don't owe me anything". 

"But I do, I was so selfish. I would always go out partying with Jace and leave you to take the punishment for our behaviour. And then we would call you boring for not coming with us. And when you were sick I let you convince me to go out and have fun. I should have argued more but it was what I wanted to hear. I'm so sorry Alec". 

Alec squeezed Izzy's hand comfortingly, "I never blamed you for the punishments. Our parents would have punished me no matter what you did, they would have found an excuse because I'm an omega. It hurt a lot that you called me boring and it means a lot that you are sorry, but I forgave you a long time ago". 

Izzy hugged Alec tightly and had to fight tears, "I love you so much big brother". 

"I love you too". 

Meanwhile Magnus was getting ready to go to London. It would have been so much easier if he could have just called Ragnor, but Ragnor hated using phones. He had always struggled to adapt to technology. Magnus had tried to give him a phone for Christmas once, but he knew Ragnor had just given it to Catrina as hers had broken and Ragnor was trying to impress her. 

Magnus would have told Catrina that he was the one who bought the phone not Ragnor but he knew how much they loved each other and were dancing around each other. He hoped that the present would make Catarina see how much Ragnor loved her. Magnus was about to portal out but Jace stopped him. 

"Wait let me come with you". 

"I don't think that's a good idea right now Blondie. I'm still mad at you for calling Alexander a bloodsucker. Ragnor has a bad past with shadowhunters, I don't want to upset him. And shouldn't you be apologizing to Simon?" 

Jace sighed in irritation, "I really am sorry for calling Alec that, I was angry and overreacted. I will be careful with Ragnor I will let you do the talking I just think I should come for back up in case those shadowhunters who attacked you are trying to track you. As for Simon, I tried to talk to him but he won't let me see him". 

"Fine just don't mess this up for me. And I'm still mad at you for hurting Alexander and Simon, saying sorry isn't good enough". 

"I'll do what it takes to make it up to them and you. Um, shouldn't we hold hands as we go through?" 

Magnus scoffed, "There's no way I'm holding your hand Blondie, I'm taken and you're not my type". 

"Hey I'm everyone's type!" Jace said indignantly, "And you always hold Alec's hand I thought it was a thing you had to do as you go through a portal, that's what Alec said". 

Magnus grinned mischievously, "I just told him that for an excuse to hold his hand when we went on our first date and I don't have the heart to tell him the truth. And I hate to burst your bubble but you really are not everyone's type". 

"Yes I am!" 

Magnus and Jace continued to bicker as they went through the portal. 

"If you weren't taken I could easily seduce you". 

Magnus rolled his eyes, "Sure you could", Magnus said sarcastically. "Wait here, I'm going to see if Ragnor is in". 

"You said I could come with you". 

"I'm just going to let Ragnor know I'm bringing a shadowhunter so he won't freak out and attack you. Honestly!" Magnus said in exasperation. 

When Magnus rang the doorbell to his suprise Ragnor opened the door straight away. 

"Magnus my old friend, it's so good to see you", Ragnor said and hugged Magnus. 

"You too", Magnus said happily hugging him back. He hadn't seen Ragnor for a long time and missed him. He wished he was visiting in happier circumstances. After Magnus explained that he needed his help and that he had a shadowhunter with him who was a friend. Ragnor let them in as he trusted Magnus was telling the truth about Jace. 

"I'm not sure if I can track Andrew if he has a powerful warlock protecting him but I will try. And there is a way to trap Victor for good, but it comes with deadly risks. Are you prepared for that Magnus?" 

"Yes I would do anything to save Alexander". 

"You truly do love him don't you?" Ragnor said fondly. He was so happy his friend had found love, he deserved it after all the pain and heartbreak he had been through. 

"He's the love of my life", Magnus said with a dreamy smile as he pictured Alec's beautiful eyes in his mind. 

Ragnor grinned at the lovestruck look on Magnus' face. And then explained to Magnus and Jace his plan.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec was watching a movie with Izzy, Clary and Simon. He was still feeling a bit weak after giving his strength to Magnus. But sleep had helped a lot. Magnus had texted him earlier to let him know Ragnor had agreed to help and had a plan he was sure would work. Though it worried Alec that Magnus hadn't said what the plan was. 

Alec had tried asking Magnus, but he avoided the question and sent him a text asking if he was feeling better instead. Alec tried to concentrate on the movie but all he could think about was what Magnus was not telling him. 

"Are you okay Alec?" Clary asked in concern quietly as Simon had fallen asleep on Alec's shoulder and she didn't want to wake him. Izzy also gave Alec a concerned look. 

"Yeah I'm just worried about Magnus", Alec said also quietly, he made sure not to move so he wouldn't wake Simon. Alec was touched that Simon trusted him enough to fall asleep on him. "He won't tell me what Ragnor's plan is". 

"I'm sure he just wants you to focus on rest", Clary said comfortingly. 

"Yeah hermano, you have been through a lot. He probably doesn't want to cause you stress". 

"But he's keeping something from me Iz, and I'm worried he's going to do something that could put him in danger". 

Izzy was about to try and comfort Alec but was interrupted by a very loud knock that unfortunately woke Simon up. 

"No that's my cookie Rebecca", Simon said still disoriented from his dream. 

Alec, Izzy and Clary were very annoyed that someone had woken Simon up. He normally found it hard to sleep because of nightmares. But at least this time he seemed to have been dreaming about his sister and cookies. Alec was going to yell at whoever had woken up Simon but was suprised to see Raphael. 

"I was hoping I could come in and see Simon if that's okay?" Raphael said as soon as Alec opened the door without even saying hello. 

"Simon's very tired I'm not sure if he's up to it", Alec said trying to hide his irritation, he was still mad at Raphael for kissing Simon without permission and causing conflict for Simon and Jace. 

"It's okay Alec, I would like to see him", Simon said. 

Izzy frowned, "Are you sure Jace would mind?"

"Izzy, Jace trusts that nothing would happen".

"I'm sure he trusts you but not Raphael". 

"I promise I'm not here to cause trouble, I just want to check that Simon's okay", Raphael said. He found it awkward being in the same room as two of his exes, things were still tense with Izzy. He had tried to be friends with her but she was unwilling to be friends as she was still mad at him for hurting Simon. 

"Izzy maybe we should let them talk alone", Clary said awkwardly, she didn't want to make Izzy angry but she felt Simon needed this talk with Raphael. Thankfully Izzy agreed although reluctantly. 

"We're out here if you need us Simon", Alec said. He didn't really trust Raphael around Simon either. But like Clary he felt this needed to happen as he knew Simon cared about Raphael. 

Simon led Raphael into the dining room as he didn't feel comfortable talking in his bedroom. He didn't want to give Raphael the wrong idea. "It's um great to see you". 

"You too, I'm so glad you're safe now", Raphael had known Magnus had saved Simon as Magnus had texted him. When Raphael had woken up in Luke's house he had panicked because he had been so afraid for Simon. He had wanted to help Magnus save Simon, but Magnus was very protective of him as he was like a son to him. And he wouldn't let Raphael go with him. 

Raphael had wanted to see Simon sooner, it was one thing to know Simon was safe and another to see for himself. But he knew things were still awkward because he had kissed Simon and he didn't want see Jace. But Magnus had told him Jace had left with him to see Ragnor so he felt now was his chance to talk to Simon, without Jace yelling at him or trying to punch him. 

Simon smiled warmly at Raphael, it meant a lot that he still cared for his safety. "Thanks, I'm so grateful to be away from Raj, um I mean the insitute", Simon inwardly cursed. He hadn't meant to mention Raj. 

"What did Raj do to you?" Raphael said getting angry. 

"I'd rather not talk about it", Simon said and automatically hugged himself. He was still reeling from the horrific things Raj had done to him and he was scared Raj or Victor would kidnap him again. 

Raphael wanted to argue more but felt he shouldn't push, he had a theory of what Raj did to him and it made him furious. But he had to calm down, he wouldn't take his anger out on Simon. "I understand, I want you to know I'm here for you if you want to talk about it". 

"Thanks Raph, that means a lot to me". 

Raphael smiled happily, Simon hadn't noticed but he had called him Raph. He used to call him that when they were dating and he hoped that meant they were getting close again. He knew they may not date again but he hoped they would at least become close friends. "Are you okay Si? You seem subdued".

"Jace and I had a fight", Simon said and explained what happened to Raphael. By the end of it Raphael was even more angry. 

"He seriously said that? I'm going to kill that bastard!" 

"No Raphael please don't get into a fight with him, I was hoping you could be friends with Jace so he doesn't mind us being friends". 

"He said bloodsuckers Simon. I'm not sure if I want to be friends with him. And if he doesn't apologize I don't think you should go out with someone who thinks of you as a bloodsucker". 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it though, he was just angry". 

"Don't make excuses for him, he's a shadowhunter he's always going to think we are beneath him". 

"Hey! That's not true!" 

Simon and Raphael jumped, they had been so engrossed in the argument they hadn't noticed Magnus and Jace coming back. 

"Really? Then why did you call Alec a bloodsucker?" Raphael countered. 

"Like Simon said I didn't mean it. I just overreacted". 

Raphael stormed up to Jace, "That's not good enough shadowhunter!" Raphael yelled and punched Jace. 

Jace punched back causing a fight to break out between them. 

"No stop fighting!" Simon yelled but they didn't hear him. 

The others had come into the dining room when they heard the commotion. Magnus had his arm around Alec's waist making Alec smile dreamily at him. Though the fight ruined his moment with Magnus. 

"Boys", Clary said in exasparation as she shook her head. 

"Yeah tell me about it", Alec said. "Alright I'm breaking this up, Jace I made my famous pancakes". Alec chuckled when that caught Jace's attention and he immediately stopped trying to punch Raphael. 

"Really, where are they?" Jace said acting like an excited puppy.

"Right here", Alec said as he showed him a plate of pancakes. Alec had made them while Raphael and Simon were talking to try and take his mind of his worries for Magnus. 

Jace rushed over to Alec and took the plate, "Thanks you're the best", Jace said as he took the pancakes to the living room to eat them. 

"Are you okay Simon?" Magnus asked. 

"Yeah, thanks for stopping the fight Alec". 

"No problem, growing up with Jace I had to learn to distract him from getting too angry", Alec said fondly. 

"Si, I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause that fight". 

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to". 

"Raphael maybe you should go now you've seen Simon", Izzy said. 

Raphael didn't want to leave but he didn't want to get into another fight with Jace, "Yeah I'll go, but maybe I could see you again sometime Si?" 

"Yeah sure Raph that sounds great", Simon said with a smile to reassure Raphael. 

After Raphael left Alec took Magnus to their bedroom as he wanted to talk to him about Ragnor's plan. "I'm glad you're back I was worried about you". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "I'm glad to be back too, I know I added more protection but I was worried about you as well". 

It warmed Alec's heart that Magnus cared for him so much, "I um was wondering what the plan Ragnor told you is". 

Magnus looked away awkwardly, "It would probably be better if you don't know Alexander". 

"Please tell me, you're scaring me". 

Magnus didn't want to tell Alec but he could never say no when Alec looked at him with his beautiful hopeful eyes, "In order to trap Victor he needs to let his guard down. Victor needs to believe that he has won. So I'm going to give myself up to him and let him put chains on me that would stop me using magic. I know there is a chance that Victor will kill me before we can trap him. But to save you I'm more than willing to take that risk". 

Alec felt terror consume him, "No Magnus please don't put yourself in danger for me. Victor will kill you, he thinks you are in the way of him being with me. As long as you are alive he thinks I will never love him. He doesn't realize I will never love him because of what he has done to me and because I love you. Please don't do this". 

"If we don't do this, Victor will never stop trying to take you away from me. You will never be safe from him". 

"But how are you going to trap Victor if you have the chains on?" 

"Ragnor knows the spell that will trap him, he will come with me secretly to the insitute so he can say the spell without Victor realizing. There is a spell that can turn him invisible, so Victor won't know he is there with us". 

"But that's too risky, what if Ragnor is discovered before he can say the spell? Ragnor could accidently knock into something and make a loud noise. Being invisible doesn't silence sound". 

"I'm sorry Alexander I need to do this for you to make up for the hurt I caused you and to save you. I hope you can forgive me for this". Magnus said and before Alec could try to stop him Magnus portaled out of the loft to Victor's office. 

"No Magnus don't do this!" Alec shouted but it was too late Magnus had gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Alec stood frozen staring at the spot that Magnus had vanished from. Alec was terrified for Magnus, he knew Victor would take advantage of Magnus' vulnerable position to kill him. Alec ran to the living room to ask Clary to portal him to the insitute but she wasn't there.

"Si where's Clary?" Alec asked urgently. 

"She left with Izzy, they went to the insitute to give Magnus back up when they made Jace tell them the plan". 

"I need to get there right now, it will take too long to go on foot I won't be able to stop Magnus in time", Alec said freaking out. 

Simon realized Alec had forgotten about his vampire speed, he understood that Alec was still adjusting to being a vampire. He remembered how long it had taken for him to adjust. At any other time Simon would have reminded Alec. But he was scared for Alec's safety and he had promised Izzy and Clary he would to try and persuade him not to go after Magnus. 

"It doesn't matter though, I need to at least try", Alec said and tried to run out of the loft but Simon used his vampire strength to grab Alec and stop him. "Simon what are you doing? I need to go". 

"Alec it's too dangerous for you, Victor will take you again". 

"He's right Alec, you are safer here where I can protect you and Simon", Jace said.

Initially Jace had been angry that Izzy and Clary weren't letting him go with them to help Magnus, but they pointed out that he needed to stay to protect Simon and Alec. Simon too had been angry they wouldn't let him go and it took a lot of convincing to persuade him it would be too dangerous for him as well as Alec. Simon had tried to argue that it was too dangerous for Clary but Izzy said she needed her portal ability and that she would protect her. 

"Magnus is putting his life on the line for me, I want to do the same for him". 

"Magnus is doing this to save you, he would not want you to put yourself in danger". 

"I know but he is the love of my life, I would never forgive myself if he died because of me. I can't just stay here while Magnus is facing Victor. Wouldn't you feel the same way if Simon was in Magnus' position?" 

Jace sighed in frustration because he knew that Alec was right. If the roles were reversed and he just stayed at the loft while Simon was risking his life for him, he would never be able to forgive himself either and would live with the guilt for the rest of his life. He wouldn't be able to just stay here and just wait and pray that Simon would survive. 

"Fine but I am coming with you, Izzy is going to kill me for this". 

"I'm coming too". 

"Simon we talked about this-"

"No Jace, you just made me agree you didn't let me choose to go. I know the risks but I love Magnus too and I can't just do nothing". 

"You love Magnus? You know he's Alec's mate right?" Jace said irritably. 

Simon rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean romantically Jace, he's one of my best friends he's family to me. So I'm going with you two you can't stop me". 

Jace wanted to argue more but he didn't want to be like those alphas who controlled their omegas and wouldn't let them do what they wanted. And he knew that even if he made Simon stay here he would just use his vampire speed to follow them anyway. 

"Alright you can come but please be careful. I'm just afraid for your safety". 

Simon hugged Jace in reassurance, "I know you are, I'm scared for you too that's also why I want to go". 

After making sure they were equipped with weapons Simon used his vampire strength to carry Jace so that he could use his vampire speed along with Alec. Who remembered his speed when he accidently lost control and banged into the still closed door and fell flat on his back. Jace had laughed hysterically at this making Alec glare at him and caused another fight. But unlike his fight with Raphael it was playful. 

Meanwhile Magnus had portalled into Victor's office at the same time Ragnor did. Though Ragnor was invisible. Magnus smirked when he startled Victor so much he spilled his coffee all over the stack of paperwork he was working on. 

"Bane! I had spent days writing that!" 

"Not my fault you didn't use a computer to back it up", Magnus said with a grin.

Ragnor had to put his hand on his mouth to stop himself laughing, the look on Victor's face was priceless. He wished he had gotten used to using phones so he could take a picture to show Catarina. 

"What are you doing here? You can't kill me without killing Alec remember?" 

"I know I have come to give myself up to you". 

Victor gaped at Magnus not expecting that at all. Though his eyes narrowed suspiciously, the warlock had to be up to something. He wouldn't just give up like this. "I find that hard to believe. Why would you hand yourself over to me like that?" 

Magnus hated what he was about to say next. He didn't mean what he needed to say at all. He hadn't been completely truthful with Alec, he hadn't told him this part of the plan and the reason why he didn't want Alec to be with him was because he didn't want Alec to hear it. Magnus gritted his teeth and forced himself to say the words that would convince Victor but would break him to say. 

"I'm tired of the omega slut following me around like a lost puppy. I really thought I could put up with it and that he was the one who could be my mate. But he is too needy, I tried to deal with it but I can't stand it anymore. I need a reason to get away from the omega, I can't just dump him out of the blue without looking like a jerk and ruining my reputation. So if I give myself up to you the world won't know how I really felt about the whore and I won't have to put up him constantly spreading his legs for other alphas. I'd rather be a prisoner than spend any more time with the omega". The words made Magnus feel like he was going to throw up. He didn't mean any of this but it hurt so much to stay it. 

Victor grinned at him, "Finally, I knew you were a traditional alpha at heart. I can't believe you thought he was different Alec". 

Magnus felt as though a bucket of ice had been poured over him, he turned in shock to see Alec had opened the door to the office with tears streaming down his face. Alec ran out of the office. Magnus wanted to run after him and explain he didn't truly mean what he said. But if he did the whole plan would be ruined and this would have been for nothing. 

"I can't believe you would say that Magnus!" Jace roared and tried to attack Magnus but Victor grabbed him and knocked him out. 

"Hey how dare you do that to my mate!" Simon yelled and tried to attack but Victor was too quick for him and used his vampire speed to grab Simon. 

Victor held Simon close to him and yanked his head back with his hair to inspect his neck. Victor kissed Simon's neck and licked it making Simon feel sick. "I'm surprised Jace hasn't given you the mating bite yet. Why don't you claim him Magnus? You'll need a new omega now that you don't want Alec anymore. I was going to kill you but having you on my side will be more useful to me as you are so powerful and popular. Claim Simon and prove to me that you are on my side". 

Simon had never been scared of Magnus before but right now after hearing him say those horrible things about Alec, he was so scared that Magnus really was going to give him the mating bite against his will. "Please Magnus, don't do this to me". 

"Shut up omega! You only speak when I give you permission", Victor said. "What will it be Magnus?" 

"I don't want to commit myself too soon to the omega. I need to spend some time with him to decide if he won't be whiny like Alec was. I can't make the same mistake again". Magnus said to try and distract Victor. 

Magnus knew Ragnor was saying the spell to trap Victor in his mind right now. Unfortunately it was a very long and difficult spell so Magnus needed to get more time for Ragnor. And he couldn't claim Simon, he loved him like he would a brother. He hated that Simon was scared of him, but he needed Simon's reactions to be genuine to fool Victor. 

"Why don't you spend sometime with him right now? I wouldn't mind a threesome", Victor said with a smirk. 

Simon's eyes widened in panic, he was still reeling from what Raj had done to him. He couldn't go through it again. Even if Magnus had turned against him, surely he couldn't do this to him right? 

"I don't like sharing what is mine", Magnus said angrily. This plan was so important but no plan was worth putting Simon through what Victor was suggesting. Magnus could never do that to Simon. 

Victor laughed, "You know you had me fooled for a second. I really thought you were being truthful. But I realize you weren't. Dot do it now!" 

Before Magnus could react Dot suddenly appeared and put chains on Magnus that stopped him using magic. "Dot how could you betray me?" 

"You betrayed me when you chose Alec over me!" 

Simon was immensely relieved that Magnus had not turned against him. But now he was frightened for him. Magnus was at Victor's mercy and Victor had Simon trapped against him in a vice grip. Now Victor had vampire strength on top of his strength given to him through his rune. It was impossible to break free of his grip and help Magnus. "Let Magnus go!" 

"I told you not to speak without permission omega. I will make you pay for that when I'm done with the warlock. You have no idea how good it feels to finally have you chained up Bane. Now I can finally kill you and force Simon to watch". 

Alec ran and ran feeling like he couldn't breathe. All this time he thought Magnus loved him but really he just thought of him as a slut like most alphas did. Alec thought Magnus was different but he was wrong. Alec had been so lost in his pain that he accidently ran into Clary and Izzy. 

"Alec what's wrong?" Clary said as she and Izzy hugged him. Alec told them everything he heard Magnus say. Clary and Izzy saw red. 

"I'm going to kill him!" Izzy yelled and stormed off to Victor's office. 

"Izzy wait!" Clary said but Izzy had already left. "Alec I should portal you home, it's too risky for you here". 

"Where is home? I can't go back to Magnus' loft now", Alec said brokenly. 

"I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind if I portaled you to his house". 

"Thanks but even if Magnus doesn't really love me, I still need to stop Victor. I may be mated to Victor but I will never love him after what he has done to me. And he will never give up trying to kidnap me until he is defeated". 

Clary reluctantly agreed and they both ran after Izzy to fight Victor.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)
> 
> This is the last chapter but I'm thinking of writing a sequel to this.

Magnus hadn't feared death in centuries, being immortal had often made him feel untouchable. Logically he knew he could still be killed, but sometimes the immortality got to him and he would forget that a seraph blade could kill him. But right now with Victor grinning at him holding his seraph blade and his dear friend trapped against him, Magnus was terrified. 

If Victor succeeded in killing him now, he would die never getting the chance to tell Alec that he didn't mean those horrible things he had said. Simon would be at Victor's mercy and if Alec hadn't left the institute he would be soon captured too. 

"Please don't make Simon watch this", Magnus said. Simon had already been through so much he didn't deserve this. 

"Simon needs to learn his lesson for speaking when he wasn't allowed too". 

"I'm sorry Victor I'll do anything you want just please don't kill Magnus", Simon said terrified for his friend. 

Victor was about to yell at Simon again for speaking without permission but the door suddenly burst open. 

Izzy had been ready to scream at Magnus and punch him for hurting her brother. But her eyes widened at the sight of Magnus in chains and Victor about to kill him. She anxiously checked Jace's pulse and was relieved to find he was just unconscious and not dead. 

When Alec and Clary caught up to Izzy, Alec was horrified to see the position Magnus, Simon and Jace were in. Though Alec's heart was still broken because of Magnus, he couldn't let him die he still loved him. Victor smirked at Alec and was about to plunge the seraph blade in Magnus' heart when Alec ran and kicked the blade out of Victor's hand. 

"You stupid slut!" Victor yelled and used his vampire strength to throw Alec into his desk. The force was strong enough that the desk broke. 

"Alexander!" Magnus screamed and struggled to get up but the chains stopped him. 

Clary was going to try and help Alec but Dot grabbed her. 

"Hey let Clary go!" Simon yelled, he was still trapped against Victor and couldn't help her. Izzy whirled around and saw Dot taking Clary out of the office. Izzy furiously ran after Dot. 

"Dot what are you doing?" Clary said and tried to fight out of her grip but she was too strong. 

"It's too dangerous, Victor won't hesitate to kill you", Dot said and portalled Clary out of the insitute. Izzy tried to grab Clary to go with them so she could save Clary from Dot but she was too late. Izzy punched the wall in anger. 

Victor had grabbed another seraph blade and grinned at Alec, "Nice try but I always have a back up". 

Alec desperately tried to get up but he was in so much pain and the chains still on his wrists didn't help. "Please don't do this, I'll give myself up to you". 

"Tempting offer, but as long as Bane is alive you won't ever love me back. He has to die", Victor said and was about to kill Magnus when there was suddenly a bright light. Simon found himself being flung into the wall and Victor was no longer in the office. 

"What's going on?" Alec asked in confusion though he had never been so relieved in his life that Magnus was alive. 

"I sent Victor away and he can't ever escape", Ragnor said as he revealed himself, making Alec and Simon jump in fright. Magnus was the only one who had known Ragnor was here. After helping Simon up Ragnor found the key to Magnus' chains that had fallen when Victor was sent away. Ragnor unlocked Magnus' chains and Magnus immediately ran to Alec. 

"Alexander, are you okay?" 

"Yeah though Victor may have broken my leg", Alec said fighting not to scream in pain. If he hadn't been through this kind of pain before he wouldn't have been able to. 

Magnus felt rage flare up at Victor again, he hated how much he had hurt Alec. Magnus used magic to heal Alec's leg and he sighed in relief and thanked him but then everything Magnus said came back to him and he jolted away from Magnus. 

"I thought you loved me, but you called me a slut. You said horrible things Magnus". 

"I didn't mean them, I was trying to distract Victor long enough so that Ragnor could complete the spell. I'm so sorry Alexander, it was all my fault for not telling you that part of the plan. You were trying to stop me going through with the plan and I was worried I would give in if I didn't leave when I did and I didn't want you to hear those things I said". Magnus' heart hurt when Alec hugged himself. 

"I want to believe you Magnus, but your words hurt me so much". 

Magnus cupped Alec's face, "Will you let me show you how much I love you?"

"What do you mean?" 

"I can use magic to allow you to feel how I feel about you", Magnus explained. When Alec nodded Magnus used his magic to pour all of his love into Alec. Magical red hearts danced around Alec and faded into him. 

Alec's eyes widened at the magnitude of Magnus' love for him. He had never felt anything like it, it left him feeling speechless. He didn't understand how Magnus could love him this much. He was just an omega tainted by Victor's mating bite. He realized now that Magnus was telling the truth and the knowledge healed his broken heart. Alec threw himself at Magnus and melted into his arms. "I love you". 

Magnus smiled in relief, he was afraid that his mistake in not being truthful with Alec about his plan had cost him Alec's love, but he was so glad he hadn't lost him. "I love you too". 

Simon checked on Jace to make sure he was alright, when he woke up Simon hugged him tightly. 

"Simon, I really am so sorry about saying bloodsucker. I don't think of you or Alec that way. I was so angry and I messed up badly. Can you forgive me?" 

"It really hurt what you said and I need time to trust you again. But I believe you are genuinely sorry so I can forgive you". 

Jace smiled happily at Simon and tightened his hug. He wanted to kiss Simon, but he wasn't sure if it would be welcome right now after what he had done. 

Izzy came storming in, "Dot kidnapped Clary!" 

"What?" Jace said angrily. 

"I tried to stop Dot but she portalled out before I could stop her". 

Magnus growled, "Dot has gone too far. I will find her". Magnus asked Izzy for something belonging to Clary so he could track Dot. Dot wasn't as experienced as him so she wouldn't be able to block her location. 

Dot had taken Clary to her safe house. Clary kicked her shin to make Dot let go of her. "Let me go Dot!" 

"No you are the only thing I have left. Magnus will never love me and now he hates me for betraying him and your mother hates me too". 

"I don't understand I thought you were best friends with my mom". 

"We used to be, she's just pretending so that you won't be upset", Dot cupped Clary's face, "I may not be able to have Magnus but you are just as beautiful", Dot said and tried to kiss Clary but Clary pushed her away. 

"What the hell Dot? I'm with Izzy and you helped my mom raise me!"

Dot scoffed, "Don't tell me you haven't spread your legs for other alphas. I bet you let Jace have fun with you". 

"No! I would never do that to Izzy or Simon. How can you still think this way about me just because I'm an omega?" 

Dot grabbed Clary's wrists and pulled her close, "Careful Clary, I could use my magic to freeze you and you wouldn't be able to defend yourself against me". 

"Not if I portal out of here first", Clary said and tried to portal out but she couldn't and freaked out. 

Dot smirked at Clary, "When I was kidnapping you, you were so focused on trying to escape that you didn't notice me give you that bracelet. It stops you from using your portal ability". 

"Dot please don't do this, this isn't you. What happened to the wonderful person who comforted me when me and Jace broke up and watched movies all night with me?" 

Dot looked away guiltily, "I have been burned too many times, that person is gone Clary". 

"I don't believe that". 

"Well you should and you need to stop holding on to the woman I used to be", Dot said.

Dot tried to force Clary to her bedroom but suddenly Magnus portaled into the room with Izzy. Alec and Simon had wanted to come too, but everyone wouldn't let them. Clary smiled in relief and tried to run to them but Dot pressed her uncomfortably tight against her body and held a knife against her throat. 

"You need to stop this Dot", Magnus said trying to remain calm but he was angry that Dot was hurting Clary. 

"No it's not fair that you chose Alec, I should at least get this omega", Dot said and tried to give Clary the mating bite but Magnus used magic to freeze Dot. 

Clary pulled herself away from Dot and ran to Izzy who hugged her tightly and she then hugged Magnus. "Thank you for saving me, I would be her omega if it weren't for you". 

"Your more than welcome Biscuit. I'm sorry that she became fixated on you because of me". 

"Don't blame yourself, it's on Dot not you. Dot put this bracelet on me to stop me using my portal ability. Can you take it off?" 

It drained a lot of his magic but Magnus was able to take of the bracelet and he destroyed it so that Dot couldn't use it against Clary again. Clary sighed in relief and thanked Magnus, feeling glad that Dot couldn't use that bracelet again. She felt so betrayed by Dot, she was like a second mother to her. She couldn't believe Dot had tried to give her the mating bite. 

Izzy could see Clary was struggling with Dot's betrayal and it hurt to see her girlfriend upset. She vowed to spend the rest of today doing whatever Clary wanted to take her mind of it. Even if it mean sitting through art documentaries. Izzy took Clary's hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Let's go home". 

"Biscuit do you mind portaling us back? My magic is too drained". 

"Of course I don't mind, but what are we going to do about Dot?"

"I will take her with us, she needs to answer for her crimes. She betrayed us, tried to give you the mating bite against your will and tampered with the evidence that could have saved Alec from Victor. She needs to pay", Magnus said fiercly. 

Clary was glad Magnus felt this way, though part of her still loved Dot because of who she used to be, she was scared of Dot and was glad Magnus would make sure she wouldn't be able to hurt her again. 

When Magnus, Izzy and Clary portalled back to the office everyone hugged Clary in relief that she was safe. Alec asked Ragnor where he had sent Victor. 

"He sent him to Lydia my friend in the Clave". 

Alec whipped around in shock to see Andrew and felt safer when Magnus stepped protectively in front of him. 

"What can Lydia do to stop him? And if you have come here to take Alec to the Clave I'll-"

"I'm not here to turn Alec in. I'm so sorry for the trouble I have caused you all and for making you think I would give you up to the Clave Alec. Lydia's family is extremely respected by the Clave which has given Lydia a lot of power, so she can make sure Victor is punished and can't escape. Alec I was so stupid for thinking you were beneath me because you're a Downworlder omega. Can you forgive me?" 

"In time I can, but you really hurt me". 

"I understand, take all the time you need. I just wanted to reassure you I wouldn't betray you. And I know I need to earn your trust back. So to start with that I have a way of taking your chains off". 

"You do, how?" Izzy asked suspiciously, she was still mad at Andrew for the hurt he caused her brother and didn't know if she could trust his word. 

"I found the warlock who put the chains on Alec, bring Anderson in", Andrew said.

Two shadowhunters brought a warlock Magnus didn't recognise which confused him, he thought the warlock had put the chains on Alec to get back at him. "Why would you work with Victor?" Magnus asked Anderson angrily. 

"Because it sickens me to see a warlock with a shadowhunter after the way they have treated us. Victor said he would ensure you and the shadowhunter whore would no longer be together if I helped him". 

"You are very lucky we need you alive", Magnus said furiously, he had seen Alec flinch when Anderson had called him a whore and it made it very difficult to control his magic. "Now break the spell on the chains". 

Anderson glared at Magnus but reluctantly obeyed him. Alec breathed a sigh of relief when he took the chains off, it felt so liberating to be free of them. Alec hugged Magnus tightly partly for comfort but also to calm Magnus down so he wouldn't hurt Anderson in his anger. 

"Thank you so much Andrew, you have certainly made a good start in earing my trust back". 

Andrew smiled happily, he knew he had a long way to go to go back to being best friends again. But he was so happy that Alec was giving him a chance to prove his loyalty. Andrew knew he was lucky, many wouldn't be so willing to give him a second chance. 

After the shadowhunters took Anderson and Dot away, Magnus took Alec back to his loft. After everything they had been through Magnus felt Alec deserved a break. Magnus made Alec his favourite meal, he knew he could have just used magic but he wanted to cook for Alec. Alec and Magnus spent the rest of the night holding each other and watching their favourite movie in peace.


End file.
